Organization XIII Goes Disney?
by rokusasu74
Summary: It's the classic family vacation: Disney World! But what will happen when eight members of Organization XIII hop in a van and turn the place upside down? From long car rides with Demyx to losing Roxas in the Magic Kingdom, it's all gonna go downhill...
1. Car Rides With Demyx: Take 1

Organization XIII Goes Disney?  
by rokusasu74

Author's note: Heh. Bet no one saw this coming. I found it all alone in the back of my Microsoft Word folders...so I spiffed it up, got a plot together, and here it is! Voila, I made fanfiction magic! oO Well anyway, as a note, not all of Organization XIII is included in this fic. You'll find all the members #6-13 (Zexion through Roxas). **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, even though that would be awesome, and I don't own Disney World...or Guitar Hero, or any of Fall Out Boy's songs.** You'll see what I'm talking about in later chapters. ENJOY!

* * *

It was a normal day.

For five minutes.

"ROXAS GET YOUR STUPID SELF OUTTA BED, KID!!!" Axel picked Roxas up off of his bed and dropped him onto the floor. Roxas groaned.

"Owwww…what was that for?"

"WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP NOW BE SURE NOT TO TELL ANYBODY OKAY?!"

Roxas stared. "You're the one screaming at the top of your lungs."

"Oh, right. Anyway get your stuff, we're leaving in five."

"Where the heck are we going all of a sudden?" Right then, Demyx flew into the room. Literally.

"HEYA GUYS!!!" he screamed after crashing into the floor and making a considerable dent in the carpet. "YOU ALL EXCITED TO GO TO DISNEY?!!"

"Disney?!" Roxas looked at Axel. "We're going to DISNEY?!"

"Now who's screaming?! Just shuddap and grab what you want to bring." Roxas blinked and stuffed a random backpack full of random clothes and a CD player. "Okay, NOW what, sir travel agent?"

"Enough with the snide remarks, go get in the car."

"WE'RE DRIVING?!?!!?!?!?" Roxas and Demyx screeched at once. Demyx grinned and hopped in happy circles, while Roxas broke down in tears and slammed his head against the wall, shaking the foundation of the castle. Axel stopped him and handed him a couple of suitcases.

"Stop killing your brain cells. Car rides with Demyx are tough, but we'll make it. I think."

* * *

Zexion sighed. "This is so stupid. Someone, shut him up."

"I know, honestly." Luxord commented, stuffing his head under a pillow.

"WE'RE TRYING!!!" Roxas and Larxene roared from in front of them. They were all stuffed into a four-row van, seating 3 people per row. Eight of them, numbers 6 through 13, were in the car, leaving the last row completely empty—reserved for their luggage. Roxas and Larxene were in the second row, trying to silence Demyx.

Demyx moaned. "LEMME SING!!!"

"NO SINGING!!" Larxene ordered, stuffing an armful of pillows over his head. Demyx shook them off and opened his mouth, taking a deep breath. Roxas's eyes widened.

"No…have mercy…"

"I KNOW A SONG…"

"Stop, before it's too late!!" Marluxia pleaded, readying a pillow by his ears.

"THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NEEEEERVES…"

"If I hear one more line of that song outta you, it's over!!" Saix hissed from the front passenger seat. Axel was driving, and kept shooting death glares at Demyx over his shoulder while attempting to watch the road.

"EEEEEEVERYBODY'S NERVES, EEEEEEVERYBODY'S NERVES…"

"DEMYX, SHUT UP…" Axel warned, clutching the steering wheel tighter.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, AND…"

"No…" Luxord whispered.

"THIS…"

Zexion's scowl got bigger.

"IS…"

"Demyx, I'll count to 3." Saix said, his face reddening. "Ready?"

"HOW…"

"One…"

"IT…"

"Two…"

"GOES…"

"THREE."

There was a very long pause. Roxas looked at Larxene. Larxene looked at Axel. Axel looked at Roxas. Roxas looked at Marluxia. Marluxia looked at Luxord. Luxord looked at Zexion. Zexion stared out the window and scowled at the world.

Everyone turned and looked at Saix and Demyx.

"IKNOWASONGTHATGETSONEVERYBODY'SNERVES, EVERYBODY'SNERVES, EVERYBODY'S…OOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!" Demyx rubbed his head and hid under a pile of pillows. "SAIX, DON'T GO BERSERK IN THE CAR!!!!!!"

Axel handed Saix a coffee. "Here, mocha latte, your favorite, just don't break anything."

"Too late." Larxene said dryly, pointing to an open window spot. "He smashed it through trying to knock Demyx unconscious."

"SAIX!!! THIS WAS A RENTAL!!"

"Oh well." Saix replied bitterly. "At least it wasn't YOU I smashed through."

There was another long pause.

"Good point."

Roxas groaned miserably. "How much longer are we stuck in this complete—"

"HELLO MR. SQUIRREL!!" Demyx screeched, waving at a random squirrel sitting on the side of the highway. Larxene smacked him.

"Twelve hours, maybe more."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" everyone except Demyx roared with disgust. Roxas banged his head on the window and cried. Zexion angrily mumbled a stream of comments that no one heard—or even _should_ have heard. Marluxia and Luxord sighed with impatience and went back to their game of poker. Saix stiffened, sipped his coffee, and clenched his fists, glaring at Demyx with such a hateful passion that it was surprising he didn't tear him limb from limb right then and there. Larxene started impatiently stabbing the seat of the car with a kunai knife, promising herself she would never go on a trip with these _idiots_—and guys, to boot—ever again. Demyx just hummed to himself, greeted small woodland creatures that he happened to notice on the side of the road, and waved at passing cars with reckless abandon.

Axel shook his head and rolled down Roxas's window before the kid gave himself a concussion. "This better be worth it in the end, seriously."


	2. Camp Unconventional

"It's only been SIX hours?!" Roxas groaned, turning his CD player back on while looking out the window dejectedly. Several other moans and derogatory comments became audible from the rest of the passengers.

"We're stopping to stay at a hotel, okay? Nobody panic."

"Nobody Panic? Is that some new video game?!" Demyx squealed, looking for a reaction. All he got was glares. "Oh. Guess not."

"Demyx…" Roxas said through gritted teeth. "Your voice is like a knife in my ears. SHUT. UP. RIGHT. NOW."

"Before I come back there and absolutely kill you." Saix added, turning around in his seat. "And don't think I won't."

Demyx sunk down in his seat for the next 20 minutes, until they reached the hotel.

"This…this is a hotel?" Larxene asked skeptically. Axel blinked in surprise.

"It was _supposed_ to be."

They were parked in what looked like a hotel from the front, but actually only had one small building and a bunch of little open spaces in the woods behind it. A bunch of RVs and some tents were set up. Zexion scowled and mumbled something unkind.

"Axel…" Marluxia said as calmly as he could. "…this is a _campground_."

"Well the brochure said it was a hotel…." Roxas snatched it from his hand.

"It says it _was_ a hotel…"

"See?!"

"…before they converted it into a campground."

Axel received six very angry glares and a "HOORAY WE GET TO LIVE OFF THE LAND!!" from Demyx. "Um, well, I saw the word 'hotel', and uh…"

"You jumped to conclusions. Yes." Luxord snarled, shoving his deck of playing cards into his pocket angrily. Saix crushed his cup of coffee in his fist.

"Oh well." Larxene said, trying to get _some _light on the situation. "It can't be all that bad."

Ten minutes later…

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!!!" Larxene roared, blasting a giant hole in the roof with a bolt of lightning. The seven other Organization members cowered in the back of the room as she argued with the manager.

"You don't have a tent or an RV. We can't allow you onto the premises."

"Look, bub, you better let us in or so help me…"

"Larxee needs help? QUICK, FIRST AID!!!" Demyx squealed, diving towards her. Luxord grabbed him by the hood and pulled him back.

"I suggest you refrain from going anywhere near her at the moment."

"Whyyyyyy?" the sitarist moaned. Another portion of the roof disappeared in a flash of light, and Zexion glared at Demyx meaningfully. "Oh. That's why."

"I'm sorry," the manager continued, "but it's against the company rules to allow you to stay in a _camp_site without something to _camp_ in. All I can suggest is to stay in the parking lot or drive to the hotel in the city." Larxene fumed silently.

"How long is it to the city?" Marluxia asked. The rest of them groaned loudly and stared at him angrily, disgusted at the thought of getting back in the car with Demyx. The manager thought for a moment, staring at Larxene fearfully. "About two hours."

"PARKING LOT IT IS, THEN!" Axel immediately answered, already rushing everyone back out the door frantically. Demyx followed behind, chanting about the great outdoors and making s'mores. The unintentional rhyming of the two phrases only excited him more and his earsplitting, joyful sing-songing could be heard even after he had left the room. Larxene stared after him, turned, and glowered at the manager before blasting a third hole in the completely decimated roof.

"I _hate_ camping," she muttered as she walked away.

* * *

Axel stared at the pile of sticks. "Okay, so I light these on fire?"

"Yeah. You do. That's why it's called a camp_fire_." Roxas explained sarcastically. The red-haired pyro turned to him and smirked.

"Don't push your luck," he challenged, "cause guess who's got _all_ the food?" He pointed to his suitcase of stuff. His younger friend stared in shock.

"You packed nothing but _food_?!"

"It's not like we need clothes, we just wear these cloaks everywhere. All the time."

There was a moment of complete silence. "You know, now that I think about it, it's kinda weird that all we wear is the same black cloak," Roxas pointed out.

"Yeah…" Axel mumbled before trailing off. "ANYWAY go get some of that food and see what we can cook." Roxas obeyed, digging through the suitcase for a few moments. Surprisingly, he returned empty handed.

"Whadja get?" Axel asked when he came back, grinning. The blonde-haired boy glared at him in disgust.

"You packed gummi worms, instant ramen, and a bottle of hot sauce."

"…and your point is?"

"WE CAN'T LIVE OFF OF THAT, YOU MORON!"

"Sure we can!" he argued. "How do you think I got through college?"

"You didn't _go_ to college, Axel; none of us did."

Axel sighed. "Okay, whatever…but if we _had_ gone to college…"

"We probably would have starved to death after two days. End of discussion." As Roxas stormed off angrily, Axel picked up the bottle of hot sauce and popped the cap off, chugging about half of it. Unfazed, he snapped his fingers and set the lonely pile of sticks ablaze. "College wouldn't have been any fun anyway," he muttered.

Saix looked up at Roxas. "That's all we have? You're kidding."

"No. I'm not. We're all going to die of ramen overdose."

"Roxaaaaas," Demyx whined, poking the younger boy's shoulder, "you can't be so pessimistic all the time! This will all work out!"

Larxene glared at him from inside the trunk, which had been opened and emptied to provide seating and sleeping space. "Oh? And how do you plan to prove that, hmm?"

Demyx grinned. "We can still make s'mores!" he cheered, holding out a stack of chocolate bars, graham crackers, and marshmallows. Marluxia frowned.

"So if we choose not to live off of blocks of salt, we can attempt to supplement a healthy diet with chocolate, crackers, and solidified sugar?"

Demyx nodded.

"I'm in," Roxas announced, snatching away a bar of chocolate. Zexion instantly stole it from him. "Hey, give that—" he froze, noticing Zexion's horrific glare. "—keep it."

"Good boy," Zexion mumbled, biting off half of the bar at once. Roxas sighed.

"Well, that failed. I'm gonna go eat some ramen and clog my arteries, anyone with me?"

Luxord rose to his feet. "On the grounds that we have no arteries to clog, I'll join you."

"I second that motion," Marluxia added, following, and Saix silently agreed and left as well. Demyx, noticing that he was now left alone with Zexion and Larxene, scampered off after them.

Larxene sighed. "This is shaping up to be the worst experience of my life," she thought aloud. "Stuck camping in a parking lot with six completely incompetent men and a completely incompetent fifteen year old." Zexion looked up at her and smiled.

"For once, I'm glad I'm not you."

"…that sounded really creepy, but assuming you've either gone insane or have suffered an adverse effect of a sugar-high, I'll let it slide."


	3. Zexion, God of Rock

"So, how about some campfire songs?" Demyx offered. Luxord glared.

"If you so much as lay a _finger_ on one of those sitar strings, I will personally decapitate you with a king of spades."

Demyx pouted. "I didn't even _bring_ my sitar. You and Larxee are the only ones who brought weapons."

"Zexion still hasn't gotten his book back?"

Marluxia sighed. "Luxord, the library is _closed_ on weekends, and we'd have to buy it back from them anyway." He shot a meaningful glance at Axel.

"It was for orphans…" he said quietly.

"Axel, you hate orphans. You want to kill orphans."

"…okay, so it was for the TV."

"You didn't even win the raffle."

"But if I _had_ won the raffle, we'd have a nice 50-inch plasma right now."

"Well, we don't."

"…at least the orphans got something."

"And when one of them crosses your path some day and kills you with that book, I'm not going to be the only one laughing at your funeral and basking in the blistering irony of your death. So shut up." Axel glared at Marluxia, poking the small fire with a stick and watching the flames rise.

"Roxas won't be laughing at my funeral…"

Roxas beamed sarcastically. "You're right. I won't even _be_ there. I'll be in some mental hospital for laughing myself into conniptions."

Axel stared at him in horror. "I don't even know you anymore."

"We can sing songs _without_ my sitar," Demyx prodded, changing the subject entirely. Saix shook his head, clenching his fists together.

"Unless you'd like to become a permanent part of the car tires."

The discussion ended. As the flames crackled, filling the silence, Demyx sighed. "Well, if no one wants to play Guitar Hero, I wonder why I brought it anyway…"

"GUITAR HERO?!" Axel screamed, his eyes widening. "You can't have seriously…"

Zexion ran over out of nowhere. "DIDSOMEBODYSAYGUITARHERO?! IWANNAPLAYGUITARHERO! MEFIRSTGUYSMEFIRST!"

Marluxia gulped as Zexion continued to babble incoherently. "Zexion, are you okay…?"

Saix snapped the stick he was holding in half. "If he doesn't shut up _right now…_"

Larxene strolled up beside Zexion, who was now twitching in abrupt intervals. "Not to point fingers, but it's all Demyx's fault. Tell 'em about it, Zexion."

"CHOCOLATECHOCOLATECHOCOLATECHOCOLATE!!!!"

"Oh my _god_," Roxas whispered, hiding behind Axel. "He's lost it."

"Naaaaaaaah he's just sugar-high!" Demyx chirped, grabbing Zexion by the arm and skipping towards the car. Fearing for what was about to happen, the rest of the group abandoned the fire and ran after them.

"Demyx, how are we going to play video games in a parking lot?" Larxene asked. Demyx pointed to an average-sized TV sitting in the back of the trunk, which was plugged into a small generator.

"How come we didn't notice that before?" Marluxia asked, looking at everyone. Several shrugs, puzzled looks, and an "I dunno" answered the question. After Demyx had plugged a few cords into the generator and hooked up the plastic guitar to the gaming system, he looked over at Larxene.

"Zap it."

"What?"

He pointed to the generator. "Zap it."

"Oh…uh, sure." Snapping her fingers gently, a small spark shot through the air, zapping the generator. The TV flickered to life, and the Guitar Hero menu popped up on the screen.

"Next time we go camping, Roxas, remind me to pack Demyx," Axel muttered. Roxas stared at him like he was completely mental.

"Whoever said I was going camping with you?"

"…your mom."

"We don't have parents."

"…oh yeah. Well if we _did_…"

"Shut up."

Zexion started slamming buttons at random, and Demyx frantically tried to pry his hands off of the guitar long enough to actually _start_ the game. When he had accomplished this near-impossible task, he stepped back. "ROCK OUT, ZEXY!"

Shivering from the sugar intake, he pumped a fist in the air. "LEMME HEAR YA!"

A feeble cheer rippled through the group of seven standing behind him, and Zexion started poking the buttons in rhythm. No one bothered to pay much attention until they noticed that Zexion was not only playing well, he was playing almost _perfectly._

"Wow…" Axel said quietly, elbowing Demyx. "He's making you look old-school."

"I cannot BELIEVE you just said that," Larxene groaned, glaring. "Old-school. Pfft."

Demyx, however, was looking hurt. "I'm not old-school…" Deciding that he needed to reaffirm his dignity, he stepped forward as Zexion was finishing the song. "'Kay Zexy, it's my turn now."

"BACKOFFORDIE." Zexion's eyes were nearly ablaze with fury as he shielded the guitar from Demyx's reach.

"But you hafta _share_…"

"NO SHARING. THE GOD OF ROCK DOES NOT SHARE."

"God of Rock…?" Marluxia and Luxord exchanged confused looks.

"Oh wonderful, now's he got a complex," Larxene said bitterly as she turned to walk away. "I'd rather _not_ watch you all get mauled by a sugar-jacked spaz, so if you need me, I'll be over there, wondering if it's possible to get away with murder."

None of the boys noticed her leave, as they were all watching Zexion attempt to strangle Demyx with the guitar strap. Demyx finally escaped, leaping behind Marluxia and staring at Zexion, horrified. "He won't share."

Marluxia cleared his throat. "Zexion, as lord of Castle Oblivion, I_ demand_ you to share with Demyx _right now._"

Axel snickered. "I'm sure pre-schoolers everywhere are struck dumb with fear."

"Like you could do any better?"

"I think I could," Axel shot back, holding up his fingers in a snapping position. "One little snap and the whole place goes up."

"You'd go up too, genius," Roxas grumbled. The rest of the argument was interrupted by a creaking noise and a semi-loud crash. It was only a matter of seconds before they heard Luxord sigh and say, "Zexion…get off the car."

"NEVER! THE GOD OF ROCK WILL RISE ABOVE YOU ALL!"

"Like heck he will." Larxene had returned, carrying another chocolate bar. "C'mere."

Seeing the brightly wrapped rectangle of sugary goodness, Zexion calmed slightly and slid off of the top of the car. Larxene tossed him the candy. Catching it and tearing off the paper instantaneously, he had almost devoured the entire thing when he suddenly passed out.

"Is that normal?" Demyx asked, glancing from Zexion to Larxene and back again. She nodded.

"Yeah…he's pretty much drunk, only off of sugar. So he'll wake up with a hangover of sorts, but other than that, he's just fine."

Saix swore under his breath. "Tomorrow's car ride is going to be _just great._"


	4. Checking Out

"Okay then," Axel roared, "I'm taking this here guitar thing for a whirl."

Roxas stared in horror. "Axel, you're holding it backwards."

"…shut your mouth, kid." Turning it the correct way, he clicked a few buttons and started up another song. A minute or so into it, he grimaced. "I can just feel the carpal tunnel creeping into my wrists."

"Isn't that a song?" Demyx asked, looking around. "SING-ALONG!"

Saix screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing one of Larxene's knives and hurling it towards Demyx. "SING AND DIE, SITAR BOY."

"WooooooOOOOOOAAAAAH, WE'RE SO MISERABLE AND STUNNIIIIIINNNG…."

After a failed attempt to steal more of Larxene's knives, Saix turned to Luxord. "PLEASE, SHUT HIM UP!"

"No, don't," Axel mumbled, "it's mixing well with the guitar."

"But you're playing all the wrong notes," Luxord noted, trying to ignore the completely irate Saix standing beside him.

"Yeah, exactly."

"WooooooOOOOOOAAAAAH, FAR FROM THE GENUINE-LY CUNNIIIIIIIIINGGGG!"

The intensity of Demyx's screechy "singing" appeared to be more potent that it seemed: without warning, the generator sparked dangerously before fizzling out, emitting a small puff of smoke. The TV snapped off abruptly, and Axel turned around with an annoyed expression on his face. "Gee, thanks a ton."

"AT LEAST I SAVED YOUR WRISTS," Demyx yelled. Axel shrugged, laying the guitar in the trunk and pushing the TV equipment to the very back of it.

"Well, at least there's that."

"AND NOW I CAN SING ACAPELLA!!!"

"If you do, it will be the last words you ever speak," Saix growled. Larxene stared.

"Honestly, does nothing but death threats come out of your mouth?"

"No, occasionally he has that outpouring of philosophical truth," Marluxia pointed out. After receiving several confused and slightly disgusted stares, he silenced.

Roxas, sitting on the edge of the trunk next to Axel, suddenly looked up at the sky and gasped. "That's not sunrise, is it…?"

His red-haired friend groaned. "As much as I hate to say it, I think it is." Jumping to his feet, he walked the few yards over to where the rest of the members were sitting; now playing poker. "Hey, Larxene."

"What?" she asked impatiently, glaring at Luxord as he announced he was seeing her bet and raising her fifty.

"It's getting to daylight."

"…you're joking." To clarify his point, Axel pointed up at the brightening sky. Larxene threw her cards down onto the pavement and jumped to her feet. "Get in the car." Grabbing Luxord by the hood of his cloak and pushing him in the direction of the van, she shot Saix a menacing glare when he neglected to do the same.

"Get in the car? Shouldn't we go to bed?"

"We have to get out of here as fast as possible," was her only answer. She jogged off ten feet or so and lifted a still unconscious Zexion off of the ground, dropping him into Axel's unexpected arms. Turning towards the car, she yelled at Roxas to put all the luggage back in the trunk.

Axel shook his head forcefully. "I can't drive on no sleep!"

"You're going to have to try. DEMYX!" Larxene called. "LEAVE THE COYOTE ALONE AND GET OVER HERE!" Demyx called something back. "YES, RABIES IS CONTAGIOUS! COME HERE _NOW_!" As he started to run over, she steered Axel towards the car. "Put Zexion in the back row again."

"Lar, seriously, why are you all worked up over leaving so early?"

"Do you realize that staying in the parking lot still counts for boarding fees?"

"Yeah, but what's the big deal—?"

"Do you know how _much_ the boarding fees are?"

"No…" she leaned up and whispered into his ear. Axel's eyes widened to a frightening degree. "HOLY HELL!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH," Marluxia screamed from the back of the van. Axel glared, but finally did as Larxene had instructed and carried Zexion over to the car. Dumping him beside Luxord somewhat roughly, he ran to the driver's side and hopped into the very front seat. Moments later, Larxene and Demyx climbed into the row behind him, almost crushing Roxas as they frantically attempted to get into their seats.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, SEAT BELTS CAN WAIT."

Demyx looked at Axel as if he were insane. "But Axel, safety first…"

"YOUR LIFE ISN'T WORTH THE BOARDING FEE OF THIS PLACE. SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP." Without waiting for further comment, he threw the van into reverse and backed out of the parking lot, running over a small sign as he did. Whipping it back into drive, Axel gunned the engine, and the car shot off down the highway.

"…Marly, is my life really not worth the cost of camping in a parking lot?" Demyx asked, his wide blue eyes quivering. Marluxia stared at him, unsympathetic.

"No, it's worth far less."

"HAH." Roxas snarled, already looking like he needed a lot of sleep. Larxene sighed.

"Ah, eight overtired people, one locked car, six hour drive. I don't think it could get any more fun than this."

"What about childbirth?" Roxas asked. Larxene stared at him, wide-eyed.

"…where the heck did you hear about something like that?"

"I'm fifteen."

"…stop being fifteen."

Axel turned slightly in his seat. "Roxas, if I hear that out of your mouth one more time, I'm going to admit you somewhere."

"What's a fifteen year old boy doing using childbirth as a common sarcastic analogy to something emotionally testing?" Larxene asked, looking at everyone as if she was desperate for an answer. When she received none, she glanced back at Roxas. "I'm extremely concerned for your future."


	5. Screaming Metal Death Trap?

**Chapter 5 Disclaimer:** on top of the disclaimers included at the beginning of chapter 1...**I do NOT own the band "My Chemical Romance", any of their songs, or Gerard**. o.O Yeah. Wee! (blink) Hey...yeah + wee...yeah-wee...sounds like yaoi. XD I'm so skilled.

* * *

"…Axel, are we there yet?"

"No."

"…are we there now?"

"No."

"…are we—"

"DEMYX, SHUT YOUR TRAP BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Saix roared. Demyx squeaked in fear and pulled the pillow he was holding closer.

"You're so _mean_," he grumbled. He stared down at Roxas, who was fast asleep, leaning against his shoulder. Shifting his arm slightly, he tipped the younger boy towards the window just as the car hit a pothole. Roxas's head ricocheted dangerously off of the window, abruptly waking him up.

"AGH XEMNAS WHAT ARE YOU—um…." He bit his lip nervously, meeting the several confused, shocked, and horrified stares with a small smile. "Nightmare."

"This entire _situation_ is a nightmare," Luxord said quietly, pushing a still-unconscious Zexion further away from him. "Are you sure he's all right?"

"Trust me, be thankful he's asleep."

"Asleep, or dead?" Marluxia asked, poking Zexion's shoulder.

"I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING, I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD A-OWWWW!"

"What have we told you about singing?" Axel snapped impatiently, handing Saix yet another cup of coffee to calm his nerves. Demyx sighed.

"I'm just trying to lighten the _moooood_," he protested. Roxas scoffed.

"By singing My Chemical Romance? Yeah right."

Luxord grinned smugly. "You know, I've been told I look quite like Gerard."

There was sudden silence.

"Gerard doesn't have a weird blonde goatee, Luxord," Axel corrected. Larxene turned in her seat to look at him.

"You look nothing like him. Please, spare us all and never talk again." Luxord frowned in disappointment, but obeyed.

"Hey Roxas," Demyx said happily. Roxas ignored him. "I _said_, hey Roxas." Still, silence. "HEY ROXAS!" Demyx punched the younger boy in the shoulder, sending him sprawling back into the window during yet another pothole incident. Axel cringed at the loud _THUNK_ of Roxas's head hitting the glass.

"OW!" Roxas yelped. Rubbing his head, he glared at Demyx. "Can you possibly not inflict physical or mental pain upon us for at _least_ five minutes?"

"I dunnoooooo," the sitarist answered vaguely, flicking at the tassels on his cloak.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING VAGUE?! I HATE VAGUE!" Roxas roared, shoving Demyx. He fell on top of Larxene, who immediately smacked him before continuing her attempt to fall asleep.

Demyx shoved Roxas back. "I can be vague if I want!"

"AGH, SHUT _UP_!!"

Axel shook his head slowly. "Demyx, listen to the kid…"

Marluxia nodded his agreement. "For once, Axel's right, Demyx."

"NO WAY." Demyx's eyes widened in fascination. Axel muttered something angrily.

"It's true. You see, Roxas here is suffering through a stage of angsty pubescent rage, not to mention he's been deprived of several hours of much-needed sleep. In this extremely fragile state, he is prone to be easily angered and will react quite rashly due to the situation."

"…whazzat mean?"

Larxene groaned. "It means that Roxas is fifteen, thus he's naturally a pill, and he hasn't slept in almost 24 hours, thus he's even _more_ of a pill, so if you don't shut your stupid, obnoxious, nonsense-spewing mouth, he's probably going to rip your vocal cords out of your throat with his bare hands."

Demyx paled considerably. "Oh…" Turning to look at Roxas, who was still fuming angrily, he waved in a friendly attempt to reconcile. Roxas returned the gesture with an infuriated snarl, and while Demyx was still frozen in fear, he snatched the pillow away and stuck it under his head. Sighing at the loss of his pillow, Demyx slouched unhappily in his seat and stared out the window.

Meanwhile, in the front seat, Saix was tracing the lid of his coffee cup with his finger, staring through the windshield uninterestedly. "So, Axel, any idea how much longer we'll have to sit in this godforsaken box on wheels?" No answer. "What, now that Demyx has FINALLY stopped talking, you've decided not to, either?" No answer. "Axel?" Axel was frozen in place, staring straight ahead. "What's…?"

"I think I just missed the exit."

"You did _what_?"

"Missed…the exit."

The passengers who were still awake at this point overheard the exchange, and all leaned forward in their seats. "Is there a way to reconnect to it?" Marluxia asked. Axel nodded. "Well, that's good, right?"

"No. Bad. It's bad."

"It can't be _that_ awful," Luxord argued. "It might take, what, another ten minutes to get back onto the turnpike?"

"More like two hours. On top of the three we already had left."

The car fell silent as this horrifying information sunk in. All eyes turned to Demyx, who glanced around in confusion. "What?"

"TURN THE CAR AROUND!" Larxene pleaded, but Axel didn't move.

"It's a one way road…"

"I DON'T CARE! TURN IT AROUND!"

"Larxene…." Luxord said gently, "Take a deep breath…."

"NO, NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND! FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY, _TURN THE CAR AROUND ALREADY!_" Once again, Axel refused to comply, so Larxene unclicked her seatbelt and dove into the front seat, ripping his hands away from the steering wheel and whipping it around. The car spun full circle, tipping slightly before righting itself. As the van continued to speed down the highway at a dangerous pace, not to mention in the opposite direction it _should_ have been speeding, other cars started coming towards it, head-on. Axel screamed and pushed Larxene away, swerving out of the path of a giant truck mere seconds before they were to become a hood ornament. She fought back for the wheel, regaining control and jerking the vehicle left and right out of the way of even more speeding cars. "LAR, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"AGH, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Marluxia sobbed, burying his face in a pillow.

"WE CAN'T _DIE_, SILLY!" Demyx called back, completely oblivious to the situation. "WE ONLY DISAPPEAR IN A CLOUD OF BLACK SANDY-SMOKY-DUST-NESS!"

"THAT'S JUST AS BAD, YOU IGNORANT WHELP!" Luxord yelled. The car swerved suddenly, and he fell to the side, waking up Zexion. "Oh, great, the drunkard's awake now."

"COULD THIS GET ANY _WORSE_?!" Saix growled, trying to assist Axel in his battle for the steering wheel.

"NO, I DON'T THINK IT COULD…" Axel began to shout, but he paused, noticing a huge sign out the window to his left. "THAT'S THE EXIT!"

"ALL RIGHTY THEN, HERE WE GO!" Larxene proclaimed victoriously. She turned sharply, almost tipping the car over for a second time, before straightening it out and speeding towards the road that split off from the main highway.

"YOU'RE GONNA HIT THE SIGN!" Axel cried, covering his eyes. Larxene laughed.

"NO I'M NOT—oh, wait."

_CRASH._

All at once, everything stopped moving. Axel uncovered his eyes, slightly surprised he was still alive. The first thing he saw was Larxene sitting on top of him, her hands still clutching the steering wheel, her face frozen in shock. "Geez, great job," he muttered, kicking open the bent driver's side door. Larxene climbed out after him, standing on the side of the road with her arms crossed angrily as he pulled open the side door.

"I'M ALIVE!" Marluxia leapt out of the van, throwing himself to the ground. Saix, coming around from the other side of the wreckage, stared before standing beside Larxene. Luxord staggered out after him, looking thunderstruck.

"I think at least half of my soul died," he whispered, sitting down next to Marluxia as he sobbed into the grass.

Demyx popped out after him, his face showing no sign of shock, fear, or any possible emotion that could relate to the situation. "I'm hungry!" he announced proudly.

"HUNGRY?! WE ALMOST DIED AND YOU'RE _HUNGRY_?!"

Demyx stared at Marluxia in confusion. "When did we almost die?"

Zexion dropped to the ground with a _thud _beside him. "Urrgghhh…" he moaned, rolling over onto his back. "Wha happeneddd…?"

Larxene sighed. "You're too hung-over to possibly understand."

"Meh, okee…" he turned to Demyx and waved feebly. "Heya, Rox…"

"…I'm Demyx…"

"Shure ya arr, silly…" Demyx took a few steps away from Zexion, sitting down behind Marluxia.

"He scares me…."

"He scares us _all_," Marluxia corrected, glancing at Zexion warily.

Axel walked over to the group, carrying a still-asleep Roxas in his arms. "I honestly cannot believe he slept through all of that…"

"Are you sure he's even _alive_?" Larxene asked, sounding surprisingly uncaring. Axel held Roxas out at arm's length.

"HEY ROXAS, ARE YOU DEAD?!" he screamed, shaking him.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHAKE LITTLE KIDS!" Demyx cried in horror.

"He's not _that_ little," Luxord grumbled.

Roxas shrieked loudly as he woke up suddenly, flailing his way out of Axel's arms and dropping harshly to the ground. "Ehh…?"

"He ain't dead," Axel said simply, helping the boy to his feet. Turning to stare at the completely decimated car, he sighed. "What now?"

"I vote we kill Larxene," Saix said, glowering at her. She gasped in disgust and glared back.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"GEE, I DUNNO, maybe for turning a rental van into a screaming metal death trap and almost killing _all_ of us?!" Marluxia shot back, getting to his feet.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT AXEL MISSED THE DARN EXIT!"

"We'll have to walk," Axel said, silencing everyone.

Saix stared. "Walk? You can't be serious."

"We can't call the rental company; they'll make us pay for the full price of the car. And besides, if we get the thing towed, they'll find out we skipped out on the boarding fees for the campground, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Saix shot a death glare at Larxene. "I HATE YOU."

"Yeah, well…I HATE YOUR FACE!" she screamed back, storming off down the road.

"My face?" Saix asked, looking around for a reply. Demyx giggled.

"Well you _do_ have that weird scar."

"IT'S NOT WEIRD, AND IT'S NOT A SCAR!"

"Then what is it, a cattle brand or something?" Marluxia asked. Saix reddened.

"NO, it's a…a…SOMETHING OTHER THAN THAT."

Axel sighed. "Well, we'd probably better get going…" Noticing that Roxas had fallen back asleep, he rolled his eyes and lifted the boy back into his arms. "Hey, Marly, make sure that Zexion doesn't wander off."

Zexion, upon hearing his name, stood up. "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"We know, Zexion…" The five remaining members all started to follow Axel, who only knew which way to go by following the sound of Larxene's screamed curses.


	6. Axel's In For It Now

**A/N: **Woot, another chapter! XP That's two new chapters in two days. WHO'S AMAZING? I'm amazing. Right...so I uploaded this as soon as I was finished...at 11:05 at night. On a school night, too boot. (passes out). Well, hope my hard work pays off...enjoy, and please comment!  
Even more disclaimers: **Uh, I don't own "The Wheels on The Bus". I also do not own any of the locations, rides, events, characters, or anything else having to do with Disney World, including the park itself. This will apply to pretty much every chapter from here on in.**

**

* * *

**

The sun continued to slowly rise over the horizon. And it wasn't the only thing going up—so was the temperature.

Demyx groaned. "I'm so _hot_," he complained.

"It's moments like these that make me wish that wardrobe vote had gone differently," Marluxia grumbled. "Lavender cloaks were _far_ more practical."

Larxene shook her head. "Aside from the fact that _no_ self-respecting Nobody would be caught _dead_ threatening the peace of the universe in a _lavender_ cloak…"

"…speak for yourself."

Having caught up with each other, Larxene and the guys were plodding tiredly down the side of a Florida highway, baking in the hot sun. Luxord had been designated as honorary pack mule and was lugging all the suitcases and Roxas's backpack, while Axel lugged Roxas, who was still fast asleep. Saix had been completely silent the entire time, apparently brooding in his own fury and hatred. Marluxia had stayed true to his duty and had kept Zexion from wandering aimlessly into the great unknown. Though he was still recovering from the sugar-high, he was now coherent enough to tell his fellow Nobodies apart, at the very least.

"HEY, DEMYX," he drawled, waving an arm in Demyx's general direction. "WHY DUN YOU JUST SUMMON UP ONE-A THEM WATER CLONES OR MAKE IT RAIN OR SUMMIN' LIKE THAT?!"

Demyx sighed sadly. "Forgot my sitar," he mumbled.

"WHADDA 'BOUT A RAIN DANCE?!"

"Don't even think about it," Luxord said, looking positively miserable. Zexion, having already forgotten what he had been talking about, let the conversation drop.

"MY GOD is this kid _heavy_," Axel grumbled, nodding down at Roxas. "My arms are killing me…"

"Here, let me carry him," Marluxia offered, stepping forward. Axel stared and shook his head.

"What, and let you _drop_ him?"

"I won't drop him!"

"I bet you a hundred bucks you will."

"JUST LET ME CARRY HIM!"

"HE'S _MY_ BEST FRIEND, SO _I_ GET TO CARRY HIM!"

"THEN STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT CARRYING HIM!"

"BUT HE'S _HEAVY_!!"

Larxene angrily shot a bolt of lightning into the air, stunning them into silence. "This argument is going in complete circles. Axel, if you don't want to carry him and you won't let someone _else_ carry him, just wake him up already and be done with it."

The pyro's eyes widened. "Good idea…"

"You bet it is," she snarled, turning back around and continuing to lead the group forward. Axel stopped walking and stood Roxas on his feet, holding him up by his shoulders.

"ROXAS! HEY, ROXAS, WAKE UP!"

Roxas whined quietly and twitched in his sleep, muttering something about cheese monkeys from the Milky Way. Axel grinned evilly as an idea entered his mind.

"LOOK OUT FOR THE CHEESE MONKEYS, ROXAS, THEY'RE GONNA GET YOU!"

"Not the…not the cheese…monkeys…" Roxas said to himself, kicking his legs out randomly, like a dog does when it's running in its sleep.

"AGH, NO! BEHIND YOU! IT'S KING CHEDDAR, THE RULER OF THE CHEESE MONKEYS! HE'S GONNA STAB YOU WITH HIS MOZZARELLA KATANA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Roxas wailed, waking up suddenly. He looked around frantically, as if expecting to be in some other place, and then met Axel's smirking gaze. The fear disappeared from his blue eyes, replaced by drowsy confusion.

"Okay you're awake no more free rides you're on your own you got two feet so use 'em you got it okay good the end." As soon as he had finished with his longer-than-necessary run-on sentence, Axel let go of the younger boy's shoulders and walked away. Roxas immediately crumpled to the ground, barely half-awake.

"AXELLLLLLL," he wailed, staggering to his feet. "You're such a jerk…"

"I know, I know," his friend called back, snickering. Marluxia stared at him.

"You're such a sick, twisted human being."

"We aren't human beings, though."

"Ah, yes, excuse me. You're such a sick, twisted freak of nature."

"Thank you." Roxas jogged up beside them, falling into step as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Where the heck are we going? And why are we walking?" he asked, looking up at Axel. A look of recollection flashed across his face.

"Oh, right…um, well, you see Roxas, we were driving, and Larxene went mad and crashed the car. We all could have died, but luckily we survived, and here we are." The look of horror on Roxas's face only worried Axel more, and he soon began babbling. "BUT I SWEAR, IT WAS ALL UNDER CONTROL, AND WHEN I SAID WE COULD HAVE DIED I MEAN WE COULD HAVE BEEN MORTALLY INJURED AT THE VERY WORST AND YOU SEE EVEN THAT DIDN'T—"

"WE WERE IN A CAR CRASH?!" Roxas screamed. As if the effects of the incident had waited until now to register, he started panicking. "OH MY GOD, I COULD HAVE DIED! I COULD HAVE….AGH, WHIPLASH! I PROBABLY HAVE WHIPLASH AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT! I MIGHT BE BLEEDING INTERNALLY AND IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE TO SAVE ME SINCE NO ONE REALIZED IN TIME!!"

"Roxas, calm down…" Marluxia said gently, his eyes widening in concern.

"BUT I MIGHT HAVE WHIPLASH!"

Axel put him in a headlock. "Did that hurt ten times more than it should have?"

"No."

"You don't have whiplash."

"What about internal bleeding?"

"You don't even have a circulatory system."

"…I…don't?"

"No, we're freaks of nature," Axel said proudly. Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"LARXEEEEEE?!" Demyx cried, poking her. She didn't respond. "LARXEEEEEE!!!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" she shrieked, grabbing him by the front of his cloak.

Without letting his wide grin fade, he proudly stated his question. "How much more walking do we have to do?"

"Countless more painful, horrible, _awful_ hours, and you deserve every last one of them," she replied, dropping him to the ground.

"What if we hitchhike?" Marluxia offered. Larxene laughed bitterly.

"As if that would happen—there hasn't been a single car on this stretch of highway the entire time we've been out here…"

"…all of forty-five minutes," Axel muttered to himself.

"…and the chances of one showing up and being able to get us to whatever stupid theme park we've been trying to get to for almost two days is slim to none anyway. So all of you just _shut up_ and _keep walking_!"

"Well, what kinda car can take us there?" Demyx asked casually, getting up off the ground. Luxord shrugged as best as he could, wincing under the weight of the luggage.

"One of those charter bus things…you know, since they're part of the park transportation, they have Disney written on the side or something."

"Oh," Demyx said, glancing towards the road as a huge bus passed. "You mean just like that one?"

Everyone froze, staring after the bus as it continued down the road. Sure enough, on both sides and the back of the outer frame, there were advertisements, pictures, and slogans of Disney World. Axel grinned at Larxene.

"Slim to none, eh?"

She blinked. "CATCH THAT BUS!" The eight of them took off after it, waving their arms and screaming as loudly as they could. Larxene hurled a few kunai knives after it in a vain attempt to somehow stop it, and after a few moments it became apparent that they had missed their chance.

"Darnit…" Roxas mumbled, hanging his head in disappointment. "Now we gotta keep walking…"

"COME BACK, MR. BUS!" Demyx screamed in a voice so loud that Marluxia, who was standing right next to him, had to cover his ears. "PLEASE COME BACK!"

"Demyx, it isn't coming back."

"YES, IT WILL! MR. BUS WILL COME BACK!" he insisted, continuing to call for the nonexistent bus.

"Demyx, it's _not_ going to magically appear on the horizon, coming in the complete opposite direction _just_ to pick us up."

"Hey," Axel said quietly, "is that the bus appearing magically on the horizon, coming in the complete opposite direction _just_ to pick us up?!"

Marluxia turned and gasped at the sight. The bus was indeed coming back over the small rise in the pavement, puttering smoothly towards them. He grumbled something irritably; Axel chuckled.

"I just _adore_ proving people wrong."

"Oh my god, Demyx," Larxene whispered, her voice full of admiration and wonder, "your loud, obnoxious voice that usually makes me wish I was dead has saved us all."

"HOORAY FOR ME!" Demyx cheered, skipping in a circle as the bus got nearer. It pulled up ten yards or so from where they stood, and the group immediately rushed to the door. As it opened, a rush of cool, air burst out at them.

"Hey, who're you?" the bus driver asked, staring at them. Larxene glared everyone else into silence, taking the situation into her own hands.

"Well, you see, our car…broke down…and we desperately need a ride," she answered, trying to look as helpless as possible. The man leaned against the steering wheel, glancing past her at the rest of the members.

"You trying to get to Disney?"

"Uh, yeah…" She nodded, turning around and nodding even harder so that everyone else got the hint to join in. Roxas whispered something about his spinal cord telescoping before he was elbowed sharply by Axel.

"Well, then, guess I can't deny you folks transportation…put your luggage in the hatch on the side, and climb in."

"PRAISE KINGDOM HEARTS!" Saix cried. The rest of the Nobodies, shocked by his sudden outburst after such a long period of silence, could only watch as he bolted onto the bus, disappearing down the corner and continuing down the aisle to a seat. After that, it was like an invisible starting gate had been opened and they were off to the races—a commotion that borderlined a mob brawl broke out, as each member tried to get on before the other—and finally, everyone was inside the comfortable, air-conditioned environment. Luxord begrudgingly tossed all the luggage where he had been told to put it before climbing on last.

"ARE WE GOING TO DISNEY NOW, LARXEE?" Demyx asked excitedly. Nodding, Larxene breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Demyx, we are."

* * *

"99 INNOCENT HEARTS IN THE SKY, 99 INNOCENT HEARTS; YOU STEAL ONE AWAY, MAYBE FIFTY A DAY, 99 INNOCENT HEARTS IN THE SKY!"

"Demyx, I think you should stop singing that song…"

Looking over at Luxord, the sitarist tilted his head to one side, confused. "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure you're scaring the little kids."

"Little…" Demyx looked up, noticing once again that they were not the only ones on the bus. Scattered throughout the rows of seats were several other people: mothers, fathers, and many, many kids—some very small, and some Roxas's age or older. The vast majority of them were staring straight at Demyx with mixed expressions of horror and amusement, and the youngest of the onlookers all seemed to be genuinely terrified of him. "…oh, right…sorry."

"So, Roxas…" Axel asked, leaning over his friend's shoulder. "How's that video game coming?"

"Shut up, you're gonna make me lose," Roxas replied, staring at the small screen very intently. "If you _have_ to know, I just cleared the last floor of the castle, but since I lost all of my memories, I have to get them back from Namine."

Axel choked on the gummi worm he was chewing. "Come again…?"

"The character you play as…he loses his memories as he progresses further into the castle, so you have to beat the final boss in order to get a chance to get them all back from this girl named Namine." Pausing the game, he turned and looked Axel in the eye. "You know what's weird, though; all the bad guys have names like ours. Like, the final boss is named Marluxia. What are the chances?" In a blind moment of horror, Axel snatched the game out of Roxas's hands. "What was that for?"

"I, uh, don't think you should be playing this. It's poisoning your mind."

"What…?" Roxas began to ask, but soon became distracted as Demyx started trying to get his attention for some reason. Axel, meanwhile, held the game out for Marluxia to see.

"Did you, by any chance, happen to _endorse_ this…_thing_?" Axel asked. Marluxia glanced at it before nodding and smiling.

"Ah, yes, I remember that…I had to sign the papers allowing us to use all those events as a video game plotline. I thought it was pretty clever."

"_Clever_?!" Axel hissed. He nodded towards Roxas. "Are you _trying_ to make him leave?"

The pink-haired man shrugged. "If you were thinking of leaving with him, then yes, I am trying. And trying very hard."

Axel glared. "You're so heartless."

"Yes, I know that quite well."

Demyx sighed, now bored with watching Luxord and Saix play yet another round of poker—and, of course, Luxord had won. He looked over at Zexion, who was directly across the aisle…but he was sleeping (again) and Larxene was busy reading _Sadism for Dummies, Volume 2_. "I'm so _booooored…_I wish I could go back to singing my song."

"It probably wouldn't be too smart," Roxas said, twirling the chain on his cloak. "None of your songs are really small-child oriented."

Disappointed, Demyx sunk lower in his seat. A few moments passed, and then he sat up again. "I HAVE A SONG!"

"Huh…no, you still shouldn't—Larxene will probably get mad…"

"THEEEEEEEE…"

"Demyx, _don't_…"

"…WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND, THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, AAAAAALL THROUGH THE TOOOOOOWN!!!"

Larxene looked over almost immediately, her face bright red in anger. Ignoring this threat completely, Demyx continued singing with sheer enthusiasm.

"THE WIPERS ON THE BUS GO SWISH SWISH SWISH, SWISH SWISH SWISH, SWISH SWISH SWISH…"

A couple of the slightly older kids started to sing along. "…swish swish swish…"

"THE WIPERS ON THE BUS GO SWISH SWISH SWISH…"

Now almost all the remaining passengers chimed in. "AAAAALL THROUGH THE TOOOOOWN!"

"For the love of all that is good in life, put an _end_ to this _madness_…" Marluxia pleaded to no one in particular, covering his ears. Axel gritted his teeth, grimacing as if in pain.

"Singing children…how the sound burns my very soul…"

Larxene, having apparently decided that attacking Demyx with so many witnesses around was a very bad idea, had resorted to slowly tearing the pages out of her book, muttering to herself about how badly Demyx was going to suffer once she had the chance to corner him.

As the group of passengers, led by Demyx, rounded to the end of the second run-through of "The Wheels on The Bus", the actual bus pulled in through a big, colorful gate. Colorful signs pointing to different locations appeared—each sign was topped with the title of a different part of the same place: Disney World. The entire bus silenced, the singing replaced by "oohs" and "aahs" and chattered comments of excitement. The bus rounded a corner, pulling through another cheerfully decorated entrance, this one to the "Pop Century" hotel. As the colorful, decorative, friendly building came into sight, the excitement continued to build, and soon the entire bus was buzzing with delighted conversation.

Axel, however, groaned loudly and pressed his forehead against his knees. Roxas tore his gaze away from what was outside the window and turned to his friend. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's colorful, and it's making children happy. I don't like it."

"…Axel, that's basically the spirit of Disney. _Everything_ is like that."

Axel's eyes widened, and he whimpered. "You have _got_ to be joking."


	7. Room Assignments

roku-chan says:

Hey there everyone...wow, this fic has been getting so many reviews, story alerts, favorite story additions, and stuff like that...I felt really inclined to update it because you fans were suddenly getting so supportive and the popularity of this fic in particular seemed to be rising much faster than I ever imagined. I really appreciate it. Anyway, I wrote the last half of this chapter during my vacation, so sorry if it seems a little rushed or anything. Yes, that's right, I took part of my vacation to bring you guys another chapter of _Organization XIII Goes Disney?_ So I really hope everyone likes it, cause I worked pretty hard. Also, I promise that the next chapter will be on its way not long from now! I already have a lot of the events in mind and I think you'll love what's to come for chapter 8. For now, enjoy chapter 7, and keep those reviews coming!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney World or anything relating to it. I also do not own _The Departed_ or anything relating to it, or Snickers candy.**

Happy peanuts soar...over chocolate covered mountaintops...sorry. I felt I had to add that. Haha.

* * *

"Can I help you?" 

Axel practically collapsed onto the check-in desk inside the hotel, looking as if he was about to be sick. "Room key," he mumbled into his sleeve. The girl on the other side of the desk stared down at him.

"Excuse me?"

Larxene roughly shoved Axel out of the way, barely even blinking as he slid away from the support of the desk and crumpled onto the floor. "What my monosyllabic friend _means_ to say is, we're checking in."

"Oh, all right…um, what name might the room be under?"

This time, Marluxia stepped forward to move Larxene to the side. She glared at him vehemently and flicked his shoulder, sending an invisible (but painful) string of electric shocks down the length of his arm. He yelped and subconsciously slapped the top of the desk. The concierge continued to stare at the group in confusion. "Uh, yes…ow…the room is under my name, Marluxia." As he said his name, Marluxia stood up straighter and swooshed his hair grandly, puffing out his chest and trying to look important. Zexion scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes as the girl clicked through the computer. She started to shake her head slowly.

"Um, I'm sorry m'am, but a Mrs. Marluxia is not on the system's check-in list…"

There was a brief moment of complete silence, during which Marluxia's act of bravado quickly died in a cloud of disbelief. The quiet was broken by a huge outburst of laughter from the other members. Axel had miraculously come back to life and was by far the loudest, leaning on Roxas as he doubled over in hysterics, tears springing to his eyes.

"Oh, that was rich…she called him a _m'am_," he muttered, snickering uncontrollably. Roxas nodded and attempted to not topple over as he continued laughing.

"_Mrs._ Marluxia, oh _god_, does anyone have a camera…?" Larxene begged, looking around desperately. Demyx reached into his cloak and produced a small silver box-like device.

"I've got one! I've got one!" he proclaimed proudly, and he focused the camera lens on Marluxia's stoic, pale face before snapping the picture.

"That'll be great on our Christmas card!" Axel sneered. Saix stared at him.

"We don't celebrate Christmas, or any other holidays."

"Well, this year, we start!"

The chaos continued, an unmoving and silent Marluxia at the center of it all, so Luxord stepped out of the group and moved over to the desk.

"It must have become obvious that you've made a mistake…our Marluxia is a Mr."

"I'm very sorry…"

"Oh, don't be. As you can see, it happens often, and it doesn't bother us."

"Doesn't it bother…?"

"Does it look like we care, either?" Zexion grumbled, staring at the girl intently. She glanced over at the rest of them, all cracking up hysterically, not even noticing Marluxia's completely disgusted expression.

"Well…here are your room keys, then…you've got an adjoining room, numbers 665 and 666, here's a map of the grounds to show you which building you're in."

Snatching up the keys, Zexion stalked off towards the door to the center of the hotel grounds where the rooms were located. Luxord picked up the map and turned back to his comrades, who had begun to calm down a little.

"Oh, so we got the room keys, then…?" Larxene asked to no one in particular, taking slow, deep breaths to maintain her self-control. "All right, let's go…" She began to herd the others toward the doors Zexion had just gone through, still giggling under her breath. Axel was the last one through the door as they exited, with only Marluxia behind him. Pausing halfway over the threshold, he held the door open and bowed sarcastically.

"After you, _madam,_" he said with mock fanciness, sending another wave of laughter through those standing nearby. Marluxia turned bright red and gritted his teeth angrily before stomping right past the rest of the Organization. Saix sighed.

"They are _never_ going to let him forget that…"

"Forget what?" Axel asked as he came up behind him. Saix rolled his eyes.

"I withdraw my statement."

* * *

"WOAH, THIS ROOM IS GREAT!" 

"…there's only two beds."

"LOOK AT THE TV! IT'S HUUUGE!"

"…there's only two beds."

"WE CAN SEE THE POOL FROM HERE!"

"WHY ARE THERE ONLY TWO BEDS?!"

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion were standing in the doorway of room 666, their luggage in hand. Demyx was looking around the room with excitement, grinning widely, but Axel had a look of horror on his face.

"I think it's like this is most hotels…you know, they can only fit a couple beds per room and all, and there's so many of us…" Roxas tried to explain.

"There has to be a mistake," Axel mumbled desperately. "What about the other room…?" Dashing next door to room 665, he kicked open the already ajar door. Larxene was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, shaking her head.

"There is _no way_ I am sharing a bed with one of you three," she snapped, glaring at all of them. "As the only girl here, I should get a bed to myself and one of you three sleeps on the floor."

"That's not fair, though," Luxord grumbled.

"Sure it is! Me sharing a bed with one of you would just be _wrong_."

"Well what about Roxas, he's just a kid, would that make you feel less uncomforta—"

"THAT'S ILLEGAL!"

Noticing that the situation was no better off in this room, Axel returned sadly to his own room, going inside and dropping his luggage on the bed furthest from the door. "This is going to be _so awful,_" he groaned. Demyx, who had been happily turning the TV on and off, on and off, jumped across the room and landed next to Axel on the bed, sending him bouncing into the air and onto the floor. "DEMYX, YOU LITTLE--!"

"So what do we do?" Zexion asked, tapping his fingers along the spine of a random book he had found. Eyeing it nervously, Roxas cleared his throat to speak.

"For now, we should just forget about it…unpack, we'll solve the problem later."

"Good idea," Axel agreed, unzipping his suitcase and pulling out the piles of food still left over from their camping escapades and stuffing them in a drawer under the TV. "My drawer."

"I WANT THAT ONE!" Demyx shrieked, pointing to a drawer with a faded sticker stuck to the front of it. "It's got a sticker."

"Fine, whatever," Axel snapped, grabbing a toothbrush and toothpaste that had been buried under the food and putting them next to the sink and mirror at the end of the room opposite the door. As he walked back to his suitcase, the door connecting the two rooms swung open and knocked him into the wall. "OW!"

Marluxia stood in the doorway, not looking sorry at all, grimacing in the general direction of the four Nobodies facing him. "We're getting dinner in an hour. Be there or starve." With that said, he slammed the door.

"….I think we started off on the wrong foot with him," Roxas said quietly.

"HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Axel roared, jumping to his feet. "He's going to get it, one of these days, I swear…"

"HEY, AXEL, REVENGE IS NOT ALLOWED IN DISNEY!" Demyx instructed, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead. Axel narrowed his eyes.

"This Disney place needs a makeover. No revenge, laughing children, bright colors…it's a regular death trap, it is."

"Now you're talking like Kenshin," Zexion said quickly. The other three stared.

"Like who?"

"Never mind."

"Shut up and stop being vague. I hate vague."

"That's _my_ line, thank you," Roxas snarled.

"HEY GUYS!" Demyx shouted, waving a TV remote in the air. "Let's watch TV!"

"I'm sure whatever you want to watch is horrible, Demyx, so let's not."

"Really?" Demyx said sadly. "_The Departed _is on tonight…"

"WHAT THE…TURN IT ON!" Axel yelled, waving his arms dramatically.

"Isn't that movie about the mafia in Boston, or something?" Roxas asked as Demyx excitedly entered the channel into the TV.

"You bet it is," Axel answered proudly, "and it's got an R-rating like no other. Woo!"

Forty-five minutes later, Larxene walked into the room. Axel was sitting right on the edge of one of the beds, his eyes wide with interest, staring straight at the TV. Demyx was curled up behind a pillow muttering something about nightmares, Zexion looked unmoved as always, but Roxas was clearly horrified, his frightened gaze glued to the TV screen.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Watching a movie," Axel answered without looking away from the TV.

"What movie…?" she asked, glancing at Roxas.

"Oh, you've heard of it, it's that one with that guy…"

"AND GUNS, LOTS OF GUNS!" Demyx shrieked, sniffling.

"I didn't know there was that much blood in people's heads…" Roxas whispered, his face turning paler by the second. "Or that it came out so fast…"

"Oh come on, Roxas, it wasn't so bad, and besides, it was a shot straight to the forehead, what did you expect?"

"OH MY GOD, AXEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?!"

"Nothing, we're just watching a…"

"Well _obviously_ you've mentally scarred both of them…."

"Zexion's fine!"

"ZEXION BARELY FUNCTIONS TO BEGIN WITH!"

"What was that?" Zexion grumbled from the corner, his tone uncaring.

"You are _so_ irresponsible! Roxas is going to be injured by this experience for the rest of his life, do you realize that?"

"What, you're saying he's going to be gun-shy? It doesn't matter. It's not like he's not a hunting dog."

"OH, SHUT _UP,_ WILL YOU?!"

"Look, Lar, the movie's over, let's go get some food. He'll be _okay._ See, he's better already, aren't you Roxas?"

"Is there a guy with a gun behind that door, too?" the blonde asked hastily, shooting a horrified glance towards the door leading out to the balcony. Larxene glared at Axel with an "I'm right you're wrong" expression before turning back to Roxas.

"No, there isn't. See, I'll prove it to you. DEMYX!"

"Mmm?" Demyx poked his head out from behind the pile of pillows.

"Go open the door."

"OKEE!" Leaping off of the bed and crossing the distance from there to the door in two strides, he reached out and flung the door wide open to reveal…

Zexion.

Roxas screamed and fell backwards. Axel yelped loudly and toppled off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud crash. Demyx shrieked at the top of his lungs and ran away from the door so fast he tripped and fell on top of Axel. Larxene just stared.

"How did you…weren't you sitting…we just saw you…"

"You looked away long enough," Zexion replied shortly, glancing at the results of his sudden appearance in the doorway. Axel groaned in pain and shoved Demyx off of him.

"You _stupid_ freak…stop doing creepy stuff like that."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"We're coming, we're coming…" Larxene said quickly as he started to walk away. "Axel, carry Roxas, will you? He's unconscious again."

"You know," Saix said as he, Luxord, and Marluxia came into the room, "that can't be good for him, passing out like that so often."

"Way to go, Sherlock," Axel snapped as he threw Roxas over his shoulder roughly. "How about _you_ carry him as a reward for your blindingly ingenious discovery?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Saix grumbled.

"Ah, isn't this wonderful," Marluxia muttered quietly, "a nice vacation full of argument and constant hatred towards one another. Lovely, just lovely."

"You're talking to us again?" Larxene asked. Marluxia glared.

"No, I'm not."

"But you just…"

"Shut up and stop making me respond to your idiotic remarks."

* * *

"WAKEY WAKEY ROXAS!" Axel called, upending a huge cup of soda over his friend's head. Roxas jolted awake as the cold liquid splashed over him. "Yay, you're alive!" 

"And wet…"

"Eh, it's the lesser of two evils. You could be wet and _dead._ Be _thankful_ for what you have, kid."

"Like that means anything coming from you."

"Oh, but it _does_."

"That is a _blatant lie_," Larxene grumbled as she sipped at an iced tea.

"Oh, and every word you speak is like a _sermon_ of wisdom and greatness?"

"Precisely."

"Will you two stop?" Marluxia ordered. "Can we get through _one_ meal without argument? Just one?"

"Now we sound like a dysfunctional family…" Saix said with disgust, staring off into space. Luxord was playing solitaire beside him.

"Isn't that sort of what we are, though?" Roxas asked. Larxene shook her head and sputtered in surprise, almost spewing her iced tea everywhere.

"God forbid, I like being able to sleep at night knowing I'm not related to _any _of you. I owe you nothing."

"Is that really how you feel, Larxee?" Demyx asked, his lip quivering.

"Yes, yes I do. I could walk out on you right now and not feel a single little bit of regret. Trust me."

There was silence.

"If that's true, why haven't you walked out on us _already_?" Luxord asked, barely looking up from his cards. Everyone's head turned towards Larxene's slightly shocked expression.

"Well…uh…I _have_ a reason."

"Do share it with us, please," Axel muttered, drinking his soda with a sadistic smirk on his face. Larxene reddened.

"I could have left but I didn't because all of you idiots would have _died_ without me by now! And you know that's the truth."

"Sure it is."

"YOU LIKE US, LARXEE, YOU REALLY DO!" Demyx cheered, poking her. She slapped his hand away and swore angrily. People nearby turned and stared.

"I DO _NOT_ LIKE _ANY_ OF YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Hate is a strong word, Larxene," Saix admonished.

"Do you know any stronger?!" she asked in a shrill, frustrated tone.

"This has turned into a very illuminating little dinner party, I must say," Axel said, snickering and elbowing Roxas jokingly. "A whole week of tormenting Larxene in public…this vacation might be fun, after all."

Roxas choked on a mouthful of Snickers. "We're staying here a _week_?"

"Shut up and eat your dinner," Marluxia snapped.

"Oh, excuse us, _mother_," Axel grumbled. Marluxia slammed his fist on the table.

"DON'T YOU BACKSASS ME!"

"You're just making my point clearer."

"ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND I'M MAKING YOU SLEEP WITH DEMYX!"

The entire food court went dead silent as almost everyone in the room turned to stare at the table full of black-cloaked figures, most of whom had their mouths wide open in shock and horror. Marluxia was on his feet, pointing at Demyx, who was waving happily at all the confused onlookers. Axel had turned ghost white.

"I completely lost my appetite over the thoughts you just put in my head," Larxene said, sounding like she was about to be sick. The other Nobodies nodded and muttered a mutual agreement, pushing the food away from them and leaving the table. Axel remained in place, unblinking and clearly horrified.

"I'm mentally scarred."

"Score one, Marluxia," Roxas said quietly, following the rest of the group back to the hotel rooms.

* * *

"I am _not_ reading you a story, Demyx." 

"Pleeeease?"

"No. Never. Not in a million years."

"Just one little story?"

"NO!" Roxas shouted, waving his arms angrily. Demyx sighed and turned on the TV, looking frustrated.

"You guys are boring. Vacation's no fun with you around."

"Glad to hear it," Zexion said quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"Will _you_ read me a story, Zexy?"

"…would you like to wake up in the morning, Demyx?"

"Yeah….why?"

"Then I suggest you refrain from requesting any type of storytelling from me. If you at all value your life, that is."

Scared into silence, Demyx turned back to the TV, which was currently on a weather channel that announced the entire week should be sunny and particularly warm.

Axel, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair across the room, glancing at the other three and at the two beds in their midst. "So how are we going to work this out?"

Roxas looked up. "Work what out?"

"…who's sleeping where, I mean."

"Oh." Silence. "We could…uh..."

"Draw straws," Zexion muttered so quietly almost no one heard. To everyone's surprise, he held up four straws. "Demyx and Roxas only. Whoever draws the bendy straw gets stuck sleeping with Axel."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Axel grumbled. Roxas cringed.

"When we're all guys, it sort of _is_ a bad thing, you know."

"…oh, right."

Demyx and Roxas each took one of the four straws, holding it upside down so it was at first unclear as to who had the bendy straw. After a few seconds, they each opened their hand.

"…oh my _god_."

"YAY I GET TO SHARE A BED WITH ZEXY!"

"Oh, hurray," Zexion said sarcastically, looking positively disgusted.

Roxas was staring into his hand, where the straw he had chosen—the bendy straw—lay slightly bent and crumpled in his palm. Axel stared at it too, glancing occasionally at his friend's horrified face.

"Oh come on, it won't be _that_ bad, it's not like I'm Saix or something."

"Yeah, but, it's so _awkward_."

"Like it would be any less awkward with Zexion or Demyx?"

"…good point, but still…"

Demyx leaped onto the bed Zexion was sitting on, burrowing under the covers and grinning. Zexion glared at him and looked away, muttering something about death coming when you least expect it and the silence of the night being a perfect time to kill. Axel and Roxas, on the other hand, sat side by side on their bed looking absolutely dumbfounded.

Larxene opened the door. "What the heck are you—oh. It got really quiet in here for a second; Marluxia thought you broke something."

"Nah, we were drawing straws!" Demyx piped up. "I'm sharing a bed with Zexion!"

Zexion groaned a little too loudly, and Larxene gave him a "oh my god I'm so sorry" look. Glancing over at Axel and Roxas, her eyes widened slightly.

"Does that mean you two…?"

"Yes," Axel said bluntly, gritting his teeth.

More silence.

"Larxene, is your nose bleeding…?" Roxas asked after a few moments, horror creeping into his voice as he stared at her.

"No, _no_, I'm just…uh…trying not to sneeze…" Larxene babbled as she thrust her hand against her face and blushed.

"You are _disgusting_!" Axel roared, hurling a pillow at her. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Uh, 'night then," she said as quickly as she could, slamming the door behind her as she left. Zexion leaned forward to look at Axel.

"She never struck me as a fangirl of yaoi pairings…"

"Oh for _god's sake_, you're just making it worse…"

"I'm going to have nightmares of this week for the rest of my eternal, heartless life," Roxas said in a whisper, "and I'm going to be living the same nightmare all at once…"

"Quit stealing my thunder, brat," Zexion grumbled as he flicked off the light.


	8. Hauntings and PhotoOps

**A/N: **Finally! An update! Believe me, I'm as happy as you are about this. As promised, I've poured all of my work into this fanfiction in particular due to the _amazing_ amount of feedback I've been getting for it. I'm endlessly thankful for everyone's support and have done my best to make this chapter worth the wait! Again, thank you for everyone's patience and encouragement. Please enjoy this new chapter!

**update 4/27/08: **uhhh...wow. This chapter has been posted for one day, and already EIGHT reviews? And all of them full of kind words, too! :D Have I mentioned how awesome all you readers are? You're too good to me, seriously! Haha anyway, in light of this incredibly positive response to my update, I'll be sure to have Chapter 9 coming your way before you know it! Thanks so much, everyone!

**Disclaimer: Blah I don't own Disney World blahblahblah.**

* * *

Axel looked over at Roxas. "If we die, I blame you."

"_Me?_ What did I do?"

"You're number 13. You're bad luck."

"We're part of an organization _called_ thirteen, Axel, we're _all_ bad luck."

"You're the worst luck of all of us, though."

Three of the four boys in the room—Demyx, Axel, and Roxas—were all crowded onto one bed, huddled together and shuddering. Zexion was on the other bed, half-asleep and looking completely unafraid.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT ONE?!" Demyx shrieked, throwing his arms around Roxas in fear. Roxas was just as afraid, thus the reason he didn't even try to escape.

"No…what did it say?"

"I dunno, but I think it knows our names…"

"HOLY CRAP WE'RE GONERS!" Axel cried, bursting into tears. This was so out of character for him that Roxas and Demyx followed suit out of both shock and terror.

"There aren't any ghosts here, you know," Zexion muttered.

"I bet it was _you_ who brought them here in the first place, with that book of yours," Roxas sobbed, glaring at him. "You and your stupid illusions…"

"I don't even have the book with me. It's with the orphans, remember?"

"THE ORPHANS SUMMONED GHOSTS TO KILL US!" Demyx yelled, almost crushing Roxas as he hugged him tighter. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Roxas said at the same time, kicking Axel in the shoulder.

"I'm serious; there aren't any ghosts in here," Zexion continued as the other three kept up with their hysteria. "And let me be struck by lightning if I'm wrong."

Immediately after finishing his statement, the door connecting the rooms flew open and a bolt of electricity shot through the opening, blasting into the wall inches above Zexion's head. He screamed and jumped from his bed to the other, diving behind Axel and continuing to scream.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

The other three looked up to see where the bolt had come from. Larxene stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and her hair sticking up in several different directions.

"Oh, it's just you?" Zexion said quietly, letting out a sigh of relief.

"_Just_ her…?" Roxas mumbled, still looking fearful.

Larxene glared. "Shut up, go to bed, or next time I'll actually _hit_ you," she said bluntly. "You're being _loud_." As she turned to close the door, Demyx jumped up.

"WAIT, LARXEE, DON'T GO! WE NEED HELP!"

She sighed. "With _what_, dare I ask?"

"We're scared."

"The room's haunted."

"There's a_ ghost_."

"Oh _please_."

"No, it's true," Axel blurted out, "there's voices and everything."

"You're all being morons. There's no such thing as ghosts."

Just as she said this, a blue light flickered in the bathroom. All eyes slowly moved towards the bathroom door, which was creaking open ever so slightly. Demyx whimpered as it finally opened completely and a shadow streaked across the floor.

"…where'd it go…?" Roxas whispered. Somewhere that seemed very nearby, a window shattered. The four boys screamed bloody murder and hugged each other in fright. Larxene just stood and stared in disbelief.

"Wow that was weird."

"Aren't you going to _do_ something?" Axel begged. She shrugged.

"Hey, it's not haunting _me_. Good luck anyway."

With that, Larxene left the four boys alone.

"She's _heartless_."

"Well no duh," Zexion grumbled, "and how many more times are we going to use that pun, anyway?"

"WE SHOULDN'T BE ARGUING DURING OUR FINAL MOMENTS TOGETHER!" Axel cried, looking around the room frantically.

"_Final moments?!"_

"Roxas, good buddy, it's been good knowing you." He hugged his friend tightly and sobbed. Roxas looked at the floor guiltily.

"I have a confession to make."

"Confession...?" Demyx whispered, confused. Roxas continued without acknowledging him.

"Demyx, I hate you. Zexion, you need a haircut and therapy."

"_Heyyyyy…_"

"You did _not_ just tell me to get a haircut."

There was a brief silence.

"That was two confessions," Axel pointed out.

"…and Axel, you're annoying."

"…_what?!_"

"I said it."

"…yeah, well, you're a freak, no one loves you, and you sound like Jesse McCartney."

Roxas gasped. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!"

"I _DON'T_ SOUND LIKE HIM!"

"YOU DO TOO!"

"YOU KNOW THAT'S A SENSITIVE TOPIC!"

"OH DEAR, DID I HAPPEN TO STRIKE A NERVE OF YOURS, PRETTY BOY?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT ARGUING?!" Zexion roared, silencing the two.

"I think it's saying something again…" Demyx whined, pointing towards the ceiling. They sat and listened for a moment, waiting for the silence to break.

"_Roxas…"_ a voice hissed from above. Roxas's eyes widened in horror.

"It wants you. TAKE HIM!" Axel called, shoving Roxas off the bed. As soon as he hit the floor, he jumped to his feet.

"Jerk…" Suddenly, he toppled over again. "OH MY GOD SOMETHING GRABBED MY FOOT! GET IT OFF!"

"THE GHOST'S GOT ROXAS! IT'S GOT ROXAS!" Demyx cried, grabbing the blonde and trying to pull him back onto the bed. An unseen force was pulling Roxas in the opposite direction by his foot. Demyx didn't give up, and after a few moments, Roxas jerked upwards suddenly and flew onto the bed.

"…that was the scariest thing that has _ever_ happened to me," the blonde whispered. Suddenly he was trapped in a hug, crushed in Axel's arms.

"OH MY GOD YOU COULD HAVE _DIED_!"

"…what happened to me being a pretty boy and a freak and no one loving me, huh?"

"…I take it back if you take me being annoying back."

"Done deal."

Each of the two spit on their palms and then shook hands. Zexion grimaced.

"That's revolting."

"I think the ghost left!" Demyx said, sounding hopeful. He put one foot on the floor, only to shriek and pull it back after a few seconds of struggling. "Nope, he's still there."

"We should take turns on watch," Roxas suggested. "So no one gets kidnapped."

"I VOTE ZEXION!" Axel yelled, plopping down on the bed. "G'night."

"Good luck, Zexy," Demyx said, patting his shoulder before hugging against the nearest pillow. Roxas stacked a few behind him and leaned against the wall. Soon all three were fast asleep, leaving Zexion sitting on guard.

"Hmph, morons…" he muttered. Looking up at the ceiling, he sighed. "Hey, Carl, how's it going…?"

"_Hmm, no complaints…how about you?"_

"Oh, tons."

* * *

Marluxia stared in wonder. "Do I even need to ask?"

Standing in the doorway between rooms 665 and 666, he was surveying the results of last night's haunting. One bed was slightly messed up but empty, and the other was a complete mess and held Zexion, Axel, and Demyx, who were sleeping almost on top of each other, and Roxas, who was wide-eyed and exhausted-looking, sitting amongst them.

"G-Ghost…" Roxas stuttered, attempting to stay in a sitting position as he drifted off drowsily. "H-Haunting…us…almost…got me…"

"Enough said, you all had a nightmare, whatever," Larxene said from beside Marluxia. "Get yourselves up and moving, we're leaving in ten minutes." When none of them moved, she shot another lightning bolt towards them. The three currently asleep all jumped up at the same time and knocked heads, sending them sprawling apart. Demyx toppled to the floor, Axel slammed against the wall, and Zexion fell into Roxas, who in turn tipped onto the bedside table and knocked over the lamp. Saix, who had just leaned into the doorway to see what was going on, rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic, the lot of them…"

"Wha time izzit?" Demyx groaned, looking at the clock. "Only seven…?"

"Four hours…" Axel said sadly. "Four hours of sleep, that's all I got…"

"And it's all you're going to get for today. C'mon, out the door, we have a bus to catch." Marluxia began attempting to usher them out the door.

"A bus to where?" Roxas asked, mumbling incoherently.

"The Magic Kingdom," Larxene answered quickly as they began to head towards the elevator that would take them to the ground floor.

"Sounds like a nightclub for druggies," Axel grumbled. Saix stared at him.

"Do you _enjoy_ destroying everything remotely innocent about life?"

"On Wednesdays, mostly."

"Today's Thursday."

"Well, then, I'm just working overtime, aren't I?" Axel replied sarcastically. A sudden thud became audible behind the group, and they all turned to see where it had come from. Roxas was sprawled face down on the pavement a few feet away, asleep.

"Does he just have no control over his consciousness anymore?" Luxord whispered with a hint of concern. Those standing near enough to hear him nodded slowly as Larxene scooped Roxas off of the ground and shook him.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHAKE—"

"DEMYX, SHUT UP, HE'S NOT AN INFANT."

"HE'S A GROWING BOY! BE GENTLE WITH HIM!"

"That sounded _so_ perverted. Please stop." Zexion pleaded, becoming impatient through his tiredness.

"What's perver—"

"Demyx, spare us the explanation and spare your innocence its demise," Marluxia said as the elevator doors finally opened.

"At least until Wednesday," Axel added, grinning sadistically in Saix's direction.

* * *

Larxene sighed. "Axel, if you're going to make a complete scene, do it when I'm not standing around you. It makes me look like I'm involved in your life."

"And heaven forbid you be associated with any of us," Luxord grumbled. Larxene growled in his direction and glared menacingly, silencing him. Axel, meanwhile, was pretending to puke in a nearby trash can, overly-dramatic sound effects included. Passerby were quick to stare, and Larxene was getting increasingly impatient.

"I just...can't stand this..._happiness_ in the air..." Axel complained, sitting on the ground and peering at the entrance to the park in digust. "I can already hear the music, and the laughter, and the smiles are just burning holes in me."

"You're just a baby," Demyx giggled. Roxas, who had since woken up, groggily agreed.

"Yeah, Axel...just suck it up. There has to be something in there worth your while."

"Nothing, my friend, is worth the while of the great Axel. You see..."

"Ugh," Marluxia moaned, "here he goes with the egotisical monologues."

Axel paused. "You are a very snide individual."

"Shut up. Big words don't make you more important."

Apparently deciding to give up on the argument, Axel rose to his feet and fell in with the rest of the group, though he still grumbled to himself every few seconds. The eight of them proceeded to the booth where they were to scan a card that would allow them to enter the park. A long line stretched along the walkway, so they got at the back of it and waited.

After a few moments, a few people started to gather behind them as the line got longer. One of these people was a teenage girl, who happened to be standing right behind Roxas. She spent the first few moments minding her own business, but then began staring at him intently. Axel, who had turned around in line to talk to Roxas, noticed this and stared back with confusion. The girl blushed and looked down at her feet. Axel chuckled.

"Hey, Roxas..." he muttered, nodding towards the girl, who was still staring downwards. Roxas glanced at her over his shoulder and shrugged.

"What about her?"

"She was definitely giving you the eye."

Roxas grimaced with embarassment. "...why do I even pay attention to you? You're such a creepster, Axel."

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it. And I _saw_ that she was checking you out."

"Shut _up_..." Roxas muttered. But despite his protests, he still turned to take another look at the girl, and this time, their eyes met. To avoid seeming weird, he turned all the way around and spoke to her. "Uh, hi there."

"H-Hi," the girl whispered, grinning.

"I'm Roxas."

"M-My's name's Kylie." She paused. "Roxas is a really cool name."

"Thanks...uh, Kylie's a cool name too...I guess..."

Axel noticed how docile and slow the situation was, and shoved Roxas aside, addressing Kylie with a grin. "So, I couldn't help but notice that you were checking my buddy here out. I bet you like what you see, huh?"

"HOLY CRAP, AXEL," Roxas wailed, "HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

"Actually," Kylie continued, "I did think that..."

"Ah, yes, I bet you found him absolutely smoking hot, am I right? And you'd just loooove to see what he has to offer," Axel interrupted. Roxas, at this point, was so stunned and embarrassed that his breath caught in his throat and he toppled to the ground. Larxene noticed him fall and turned to Axel with disgust.

"Did you cause that?"

"...why yes, I believe I did."

"Have you any compassion?"

"Mmm, I'm a bit lacking in the emotions department."

"Aren't we all," Zexion muttered. "Aren't we all."

Kylie glanced at Roxas with apparent concern. "Is he okay?"

"Of course he is. I just like messing with him every now and then."

"More like every moment of his life. The poor boy," Luxord mumbled.

By now, they had reached the card-scanning booth, and the rest of the Organization had begun to scan their passes and enter the park. Axel scooped Roxas off of the ground, threw him over his shoulder, and scanned both their cards. Kylie waved, and Axel paused and dug into his pocket for a slip of paper, which he handed to her.

"Here, kid, give Roxas a call sometime. His social life is kind of empty."

"You have Roxas's phone number readily available to hand out to people at any given time?" Zexion asked, witnessing the exchange. "That's downright strange."

"So says you," Axel retaliated.

"So the cops will say when they find out one of these days," Larxene shot back.

As they walked away, Kylie stared down at the digits on the little piece of paper in her hand. She smiled and held it close to her heart, sighing. "Roxas..."

And so began Roxas's first real stalker experience.

Little did Axel know that he was the one that started it all.

* * *

"Well, everyone...we're finally here."

"OH MY GOD YAY THIS IS SO EXCITING YAY LET'S GO ON A RIDE YAY!"

"Demyx, I am going to tear your throat to shreds if you don't stop screeching like that."

"Larxee, there's little kids around...you shouldn't talk like that."

"I'll talk however I want, you insolent little son of a--"

"ALL RIGHT THEN," Marluxia interrupted hastily, "why don't we discuss what we should do first."

"ROLLER COASTER ROLLER COASTER ROLLER COASTER!" Demyx shrieked, bouncing up and down.

"I think you've made your point," Saix snapped, gritting his teeth.

"I vote we leave immediately," Axel added bluntly. "Who's with me?"

Zexion, Saix, and Luxord began to raise their hands, but were quickly stopped with a piercing glare from Marluxia, who sighed. "Now people, I expect you to at least attempt to enjoy yourselves. We didn't drive all the way here with _this one_," he muttered, gesturing towards Demyx, "just to turn right around and put all our previous suffering in vain."

There was a silence amongst the group. Luxord cleared his throat and shrugged. "He has a point."

Axel rolled his eyes. "_Fine_, but I refuse to actually have fun. It's against my personal morals."

"Whatever, just don't hurt anyone," Zexion mumbled. Saix stared at him in surprise.

"I would expect _us_ to have to tell _you_ that..."

The eight of them proceeded further into the park, towards an area indicated as "Main Street". Directly ahead, towering over them, was a gigantic castle. Demyx began jabbering commentary, partially to himself, and at such a fast pace it was impossible to understand. The other seven ignored him as they all continued onward. After a few minutes of walking, they were stopped by a person in a yellow t-shirt holding a camera. "Hello there! Would you like a group photo?"

Axel began refusing immediately. "No, no, nonononono, we're just fine, we don't..." Despite his desperate chanting, Marluxia shoved him aside roughly and nodded.

"Sure, we'd _love _one."

"We would _not_..." Axel moaned from the ground, only to be swiftly kicked in the shoulder by Marluxia.

"All right then," the cameraperson cheerily replied, "just group together and take a few steps back..."

"Ugh, I actually have to stand _close_ to you people...?" Larxene complained, a look of utter disgust developing on her face. Saix sighed.

"Must you always be so incredibly pessimistic?"

"The way I look at it, if no one else is going to, I might as well."

After a few moments of adjusting, the eight Nobodies had all arranged themselves in a small cluster in front of the cameraperson. Marluxia stood in the center of the back row of five, with Saix to his left and Axel to his right. Larxene stood next to Saix, and Zexion stood next to Axel. Roxas stood in front of his best friend, with Luxord to his left, and Demyx between them. No one was smiling except for Demyx, and Larxene had a particularly spectacular scowl going. The cameraperson grinned obliviously and lined up the shot. "Okay, on the count of three...one, two...three! Say MICKEY!"

"Who the hell is Mickey?" Zexion blurted, glancing over at Marluxia without turning his head. Axel snapped his hand up behind Roxas' head, attempting to give him 'bunny ears', but accidentally smacked his friend and sent him stumbling sideways. Marluxia sighed defeatedly and dropped his head into his palm. Saix stared blankly off to his left as Luxord glanced down at something on his shoe. Demyx was absolutely beaming, totally unaware of his surroundings, and Larxene remained scowling in the back row.

And, convienently, all of this occured just as the flash went off.

"That was great! Here's your photo card," the cameraperson said, handing it to Marluxia. "Your picture is on that. You can get lots of other pictures taken in the park and put on that card, and then you can just find one of the photo card rooms to see the pictures and have them printed if you want. Have a nice day!"

Marluxia made a quick about-face and stormed off down Main Street towards the huge castle, grumbling impatiently to himself, and the rest of the group followed. Axel paused and picked Roxas up off the ground.

"Sorry about that..."

"No you're not."

"...You're right, it was too funny for me to regret it."

Roxas sighed and dusted himself off, and the two friends jogged to catch up with their fellow Nobodies. Just as they did, Demyx turned to Zexion, laughing hysterically at seemingly nothing.

"That was fun, getting our picture taken...wasn't it, Zexy? High fives!" He reached out for a high five. Zexion stared at his hand.

"Remove your hand from my perimeter before I bite it off at the wrist."

"...My god, Zexion, that was a particularly vulgar comment," Luxord said quietly. Zexion growled and pulled his hood over his head.

Demyx, seeing that he was not going to succeed in trying to speak with Zexion, now turned to Saix. "Saix, what did you think? Won't that picture be _awesome_?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure it's an absolute keeper," Saix grumbled. "Now shut up before I _pay_ Zexion to bite your hand off at the wrist."


	9. It's a Small, Small World

**roku-chan says: **Hey everyone! Here's chapter 9, just as I promised! In just a few weeks, I'll be out of school for summer vacation, so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently then. I really appreciate everyone's reviews and messages. Please be sure to also check out my website for information about the story, including status reports on upcoming chapters, so you can better expect when to see them posted. You can also sign the guestbook, sign up to be on my mailing list, and more! But anyway, here is chapter 9, which happens to be an especially long chapter (lucky you)! Enjoy!

* * *

After barely surviving their latest endeavor in vacationing, the eight Nobodies finally reached the epicenter of Disney World: the center plaza, where the gigantic Cinderella's Castle was located. Marluxia halted the group at the foot of some stairs leading closer to the castle and joined the others in staring up, up, up at it.

"Woooah," Roxas said quietly, his eyes widening, "it's so tall."

"It's really pretty, too," Demyx added. "I like the towers..."

"I think if you threw someone off the top of it, they would definitely die," Axel muttered.

The group paused and turned to stare at him. Larxene looked disgusted.

"Thank you for ruining yet another _almost_ acceptable moment in our lives."

"No, I'm serious! Let's test it out! I vote Demyx as our guinea pig." Axel was soundly slapped upside the head by Marluxia in the next instant. "Ow! Jeez, you're all so uptight..."

"Axel, this is _Disney_, and there are little kids _everywhere,_ and I would rather not be caught up in a lawsuit of some kind because you can't keep your morbid thoughts to yourself. So shut up and don't make any more comments."

Axel responded with a disgruntled snarl, crossing his arms angrily. Roxas gave his friend a slightly concerned look before they all begin walking again.

"So, where should we start?" Marluxia asked as they continued onward.

"ROLLER COASTER ROLLER COASTER ROLLER COASTER!"

"DEMYX, WE GOT YOUR INPUT EARLIER. SHUT IT," Saix growled, clenching his fists. Luxord made a point of walking a little further away from him until he seemed to calm down again.

"All right, well, Demyx wants to go on a roller coaster...we might as well get that out of the way."

Larxene sighed angrily. "Yes, please _do that_."

Pulling a map out of his cloak, Marluxia began studying it closely. Axel snorted.

"Well, aren't we quite the little boy scout." Zexion suddenly stiffened, turning to face him gravely.

"I take great pride in my past as a boy scout. Do not insult what was once my passion." Axel, Roxas, and Luxord, who had been the only ones paying any real attention to the situation, all stared at him in complete horror and shock.

"I don't think I'll ever look at him the same way again," Luxord whispered after Zexion had turned away again.

Roxas shuddered. "I don't think I'll ever look at him again at _all._"

"Okay, here we are," Marluxia said finally, pointing to a numbered dot on the map. "That's, uh...Tomorrowland. There's a Space Mountain roller coaster there."

"ROLLER COASTER ROLLER COASTER ROLLE--OW!"

"Saix, I thought you weren't carrying any weapons!"

"I'M BLEEEEEEEEEDING!"

"Oh please, Demyx, that's barely a scrape. Shut up."

"Guys, people are _staring_."

"Oh, god...Saix, just put the knives away, and maybe no one will notice..."

"How did he even get through security with those?"

"Ugh, I hate you all..."

The chattering amongst the group began to die down as they hurriedly urged Saix to hide whatever weapons he had secretly stashed in the inner pockets of his cloak. Passerby were indeed staring, but by now there was nothing to see. Demyx was sniffling loudly, poking at a miniscule scratch on his arm as Luxord attempted to keep him from bursting into tears yet again and Marluxia tried to regain composure.

"Okay...I guess that's the crisis for the day."

"Oh, but the day is young," Larxene added dryly, sighing.

"Don't remind me." Marluxia took a deep breath and pointed ahead of him. "We're going this way, all right? To the roller coaster. Do you people think we can walk a few hundred yards without causing yet another scene?"

"...do you really want us to answer that?" Roxas asked, smirking slightly. Marluxia just stared at him.

"You know what, you're right. _Don't_ answer that." With that said, the Nobodies marched themselves over to Tomorrowland, following signs until they reached a large building with a sign above the entrance reading 'Space Mountain'. They went inside, following a winding pathway to a queue area. Ride attendants were busily loading park guests into trains consisting of two rocket-shaped roller coaster cars connected together. Each car contained three seats, for a maximum number of riders per train equaling six.

"Well, doesn't this look...interesting..." Luxord mumbled. Demyx, looking like he was about to explode with excitement, dove towards the back of the line and happily bounced in place as his fellow Nobodies filed into line behind him.

Larxene stared at the cars for a moment. "So, two of us will have to sit it out? Cause it only fits six."

"Oh yeah, I guess so," Roxas agreed. "Who'll it be then?" Almost instantly, Saix and Luxord fired their hands into the air, volunteering themselves. Moments later they both dashed back the way they had came. Roxas blinked in surprise. "I guess they decided for us..."

By now, they had reached the front of the convienently short line. A ride attendant came forward and ushered the six Nobodies--Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion--towards an empty car, ensuring that they sat properly and that the T-bar lap restraints were safely applied. "You ready to go?" he asked, moving towards the controls. Marluxia groaned.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess..."

"Aww, come on Marly, perk up! This is probably the most exciting moment of your life to date, am I right?"

"...are you at all implying that my life is _dull_, Axel?"

"Oh, god, of _course_ not."

"...I can detect sarcasm quite well, you know."

The car jerked forward, inching around a corner and leaving the queue area behind. It continued down a small, dark tunnel, and then into a much brighter one with flashing electric blue lights. After that, it suddenly shot off with a burst of speed, tearing around a track in the complete darkness. Larxene shrieked and ducked down instinctively. Demyx cheered ecstatically, flailing around and singing. Zexion sat completely still, silent as death, letting himself be thrown unexpectedly from side to side, without comment, as the car moved along the track. Marluxia would yelp occasionally, but mainly spent the time muttering at himself to think happy thoughts and never do something like this ever, ever again. Axel was screaming at the top of his lungs and nearly choking Roxas, who was sitting in front of him, as he squeezed the life out of his neck and shoulders for no particular reason. About three minutes later, the car returned to another queue area and coasted to a stop. Those screaming stopped abruptly, and Roxas elbowed Axel in the face to make his friend release him from the death grip he had been trapped in.

"That...was...ridiculous," Marluxia said carefully as he exited the ride, looking as if he was about to be sick. Larxene looked slightly shaken, but wobbled out of the car and across the queue area towards the exit without much trouble. Zexion remained silent, following behind Larxene with his arms crossed calmly.

"And by ridiculous, you mean ridiculously _fun_, right Marly?" Demyx chirped, leaping towards him. Marluxia just shook his head and pressed a hand against his mouth.

"Dammit, Roxas, my nose is bleeding!"

"It is not. You're such a drama queen."

"That's drama _king,_ thank you very much. And I bet you can't see the blood because I'm bleeding internally. And now I'm going to _die,_ all because of _you_."

"...well, I rest my case."

Walking through the dark passageway away from the queue area, the Nobodies remained mostly silent, except for Demyx's periodic euphoric squeaks of happiness. Suddenly, however, he screamed bloody murder, sending the others reeling.

"What the _hell_ was that for, Demyx?!" Larxene snapped, seeming especially on-edge at the moment.

"THE GROUND IS MOVING!"

"...that's because it's one of those conveyor-belt things," Roxas said, walking backwards on it.

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"Idiot," Larxene hissed under her breath. A sudden bit of sunlight greeted them as the dark passageway opened up into a gift shop.

"OH MY GOD, A GIFT SHOP, LET'S BUY _EVERYTHING!"_

"Demyx, that's exactly what they want you to do. It's a business scheme. They're just trying to empty your wallet into theirs as quickly as they can."

Demyx's smile faded slowly. "...you take the fun out of everything, Marly..."

"He's just bitter 'cause his life is dull and yours isn't," Axel whispered secretly, leaning towards Demyx. "C'mon, let's go buy some crap anyway."

Roxas stared at his friend in complete shock. "I thought you hated this place. Why would you spend your money here?"

Axel pulled a wallet out of his cloak, leafing through the compartments before removing a card and showing it to Roxas. The card was Marluxia's ID. "It's _his_ money." Tapping the wallet, he chuckled. "Thus, not my loss. See what I did there?"

Roxas sneered and laughed quietly. "I see what you did there." Still laughing, he and Axel grabbed Demyx and trotted off into the depths of the gift shop.

The other three didn't notice this happen and exited the store, stepping back into the Tomorrowland area. Looking around, Marluxia rolled his eyes impatiently as he noticed that Luxord and Saix were not nearby.

"I wonder where they could have _possibly_ gone...it's not like they had any plans to at all enjoy this place."

"Heh, maybe they ditched," Larxene said, scoffing. "Good for them if they did."

For the first time in a while, Zexion opened his mouth to speak. "Hey, where'd the others go?"

"Zexion, what are you talking about?" Marluxia asked in a 'you're so stupid' tone. "They're right..." he turned to gesture towards where Roxas, Axel, and Demyx _should_ have been, but weren't. "...here?"

"Nah, they're over _there_," Larxene corrected, pointing back towards the gift shop. Sure enough, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx were walking towards them, carrying armfuls of Disney World merchandise. Demyx was already wearing a hat, a t-shirt, and a lanyard covered with sparkling pins, and carrying a few plushies and a huge mug.

Marluxia stared at them in complete horror. "What on earth did you _do?"_

"Spent your money on useless items we'll never even look at again after this trip," Axel said calmly, tossing Marluxia his now empty wallet. "There wasn't any change."

Marluxia's horrified expression worsened. Speechless, he glanced up at Roxas. "I thought I could at least trust _you_..."

"But how good did you expect him to stay when he hangs around _me_ all the time?" Axel pointed out, snickering. Marluxia just stared.

"You are a sickening and poisonous individual."

"And proud of it!"

At that moment, Luxord and Saix approached, seemingly out of nowhere. Attempting to remain calm despite his current broke-ness, Marluxia sighed and turned to them. "What took you so long?"

Luxord glanced at Saix. "Well, um...it was actually really strange. These kids asked us to sign their autograph books, so we got held up."

Saix nodded slowly, looking equally confused. "Apparently we look like some characters from a video game, or something..."

"Oh hey, I think I have that game!" Roxas said brightly. "I thought it was weird too. I didn't think our names were that common at all, but I guess--"

"OH MY GOD ROXAS LOOK IT'S THAT BLUE ALIEN THING YOU ALWAYS LOVED SO MUCH AS A CHILD GO HUG HIM!"

"Axel, what the heck are you talking abo--"

"Like I _said_, _GO HUG HIM._" Forcefully shoving his friend towards the character, Axel spun around and glared at Marluxia. "Your little business deal comes back to haunt us _yet again_."

"He's going to find out someday anyway," the pink-haired Nobody argued back. "Might as well make it sooner."

Axel gasped melodramatically. "How _dare_ you say such a thing?!" He paused. "You know what, I feel no regret for spending all your money behind your back. You deserve it."

"Would you have felt any regret anyway?"

"No, but whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go save my _best friend in the whole wide world_ from that freakish blue alien thing that neither of us have ever heard of. Good day, Marluxia."

"But, Axel..."

"I _said, _GOOD DAY."

As he stormed off angrily towards where Roxas was currently being attacked by a mixture of small children and teenage girls, Marluxia scoffed. "He's obviously in denial."

"And you're obviously a complete jerk," Larxene muttered, glaring at him. "You're trying to cast a fifteen year old out of the only home he has ever known. Even _I'm_ not _that_ cruel."

"...you definitely are," Luxord, Saix, and Zexion all said in unison. Larxene glared as if she were going to deny this, but then considered it, giggled, and tossed her hair proudly.

"You're right, who am I kidding? I definitely am."

* * *

Fifteen minutes and one trip to the ATM later, Marluxia was not so broke anymore.

"Stupid, stupid ATM, foiling my plans yet again with your automatic transactions," Axel grumbled, kicking the machine bitterly. "CURSE YOU!"

"Axel, hush," Luxord snapped, staring at a security guard a few feet away. "You don't want to get us thrown out."

"Oh yes, cause wouldn't that just be _awful_."

With his funds replenished, Marluxia turned back to the group, park map in hand. "So, where to next, everyone?"

"Aren't you just an eager beaver," Axel snapped. Zexion opened his mouth slightly, but was stopped by Axel's hand clamping over it. "And no, Zexion, I don't care about your boy scout heritage and whatever eager beaver badges you may have earned. I enjoy insulting others and will not even consider stopping on your behalf."

"Wow, feel the love," Roxas said quietly, glancing warily at Zexion's horrified and furious expression.

Out of nowhere, Demyx pointed to a location on the map with a shriek. "Let's go _there_ next!"

Larxene leaned in to examine his choice. "It's a Small World?" She shrugged. "I've never heard of it."

Axel took the map and jabbed his finger dramatically towards the ride description. "Look what it says! 'Children from around the world serenade you on this magical indoor boat ride'." He gave the others a "what on earth are you thinking" look, tossing the map into the air. "There is no _way_ we are going on that ride!"

Luxord picked up the map, refolding it and handing it back to Marluxia. "You know, Axel, I think this experience might be good for you."

"How the _hell_ could this be good for me? Or for _any _of us? You're all crazy!"

"It might teach you a thing or two about what it's like being around you every day," Larxene said, chuckling to herself. Axel stared at her incredulously as the entire group began walking off towards the location of the "It's a Small World" ride, which was in Fantasyland. After a few moments, Roxas, who hadn't left without his friend, cleared his throat loudly.

"Um, we might wanna catch up with them..." As a response, Axel sighed loudly, shoving his hands into his cloak pockets and trudging along beside Roxas, following a little ways behind the rest of the Nobodies.

They had been walking a few minutes when suddenly, Axel stopped Roxas in his tracks and pointed off into the distance, towards a crowd of people. "Hey, Rox, look."

"...look at what?" Roxas asked, trying to find what Axel was pointing at.

"It's that _girl_," Axel said, snickering. "See, right there, next to that sign." Sure enough, Roxas followed Axel's gaze over to a sign about three yards away, and standing next to it was Kylie, the girl Roxas had talked to in the line outside the park. Reddening, he hurriedly tried to turn and walk away, but was stopped by Axel once again. "Aw, come on, little buddy, you can't just walk away from a girl like _this _one! At least go say hi!"

"I don't want to go say hi, Axel, can't we just AGH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING?_" Without warning, Axel had hoisted Roxas off the ground in the middle of his protesting, and had now thrown him over his shoulder and begun to walk towards Kylie. "PUT ME _DOWN_, AXEL, DAMMIT, PUT ME _DOWN_!"

"Ooh, aren't we fiesty," Axel muttered, chuckling to himself as he carelessly sauntered onward, despite his friend's thrashing. "Do you really want me to put you down?"

Calming slightly, Roxas answered him through gritted teeth. "Yes, I _really_ want you to put me down."

"Okay then!" Axel answered gleefully, setting the younger boy back on his feet. As soon as he did, he spun Roxas around, pushed him forward roughly, and dashed away. "Good luck!"

For a few seconds, Roxas didn't know what was going on, until he noticed what he had so suddenly crashed into after his friend had pushed him. Looking up, he realized he was staring right into the face of Kylie, who looked almost as shocked as he was. "Um...hi," she said slowly. "You're Roxas, right? I talked to you outside, earlier?" Feeling his throat close up suddenly, Roxas could only nod. "Oh, well, it's uh...nice to see you again." A few awkward, silent moments passed, when suddenly a red and black blur darted out of nowhere and popped up between the two teenagers.

"Hey there, you crazy lovebirds," Axel cried, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "I couldn't help but notice the tension, and thought I'd come over and help break it!"

"You..._are_...the tension..." Roxas snarled, now so furious at his friend that he had begun to quiver with rage.

Completely disregarding Roxas' emotional state, Axel blithely continued on. "So, Kylie, tell me, are you currently on the market?"

"On the what?"

"You know, the market! The dating scene! The scale of availabilty!" Meanwhile, Roxas had turned ghostly pale, and was beginning to look faint.

Kylie paused, staring at her feet in embarrassment. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm, um...available...or something like that," she said quietly.

"Well, what a coincidence! Roxas here is too! And lucky for you, he's quite the gentleman. He's the kind of guy that would politely hold off on all sexual advances until at least the second date! Isn't that _grand_? And what's more, he also--oh, oops." Looking down at his feet, Axel noticed the source of the sudden "thud" that had interrupted his speech: Roxas, who had once again fainted in horror as a result of his friend's shameless comments. "Well, I guess that'll be all for now. But I'm sure we'll see you around!"

"Okay," Kylie replied, meekly waving goodbye as Axel dragged an unconcious Roxas away. "Tell Roxas I said 'bye', too."

"I most certainly will!" Axel called back, "and remember, I gave you his number, so--oh, hey there, Marly!" Axel, as he had walked away backwards towing Roxas by the shoulders, had unknowingly backed straight into Marluxia, who was standing with his arms crossed, looking displeased.

"Hello, Axel," Marluxia said coldly. "May I ask why Roxas is, once again, unconcious?"

"He just got a little flustered, that's all. He'll grow out of it."

Marluxia sighed impatiently. "You are absolutely ridiculous," he muttered, yanking Roxas out of Axel's hands. "Go find your way over to the ride, and let someone _responsible_ handle this." Grumbling to himself, Axel defeatedly marched towards Fantasyland, staring angrily over his shoulder as he did. Marluxia ignored this and turned back to Roxas, poking him in the arm to try and wake him up. "Roxas? Roxas? Roxas!" After a few seconds, the boy began to stir. He blinked wearily a few times, looking to his left and right before staring up at Marluxia, who grinned at him. "Oh, good, you're awake."

As soon as Marluxia said this, Roxas screamed bloody murder and began thrashing wildly. Surprised by the outburst, Marluxia dropped him to the ground, where Roxas continued to flail before jumping to his feet and skittering away from Marluxia a bit.

"Oh my god, that was my worst nightmare come true," he whimpered, shuddering. "That was horrible..." Without further comment, the boy dashed away, quickly catching up with Axel, who had stopped walking and was now pointing and laughing, no doubt having heard Roxas' terrified scream. Marluxia stood still in shock, stunned even further by the surprisingly clear sound of Axel's triumphant laughter echoing in the distance.

* * *

"Ugh, finally, you guys show up," Larxene grumbled. Glaring at Marluxia, she munched angrily on another french fry smothered in ketchup. "What took you so long?"

"It's a...long story," Marluxia replied, trying not to look at Axel, who was still chuckling to himself on the other side of the table. "How about we just go and get in line for that ride?"

Shoving a sticky handful of french fries into her mouth, Larxene nodded. "Yeah, get it over with, and all."

"Larxene, the way you eat those is _disgusting_," Saix said loudly. The blonde glared at him hatefully, taking the bottle of ketchup and firing a stream of it right into his face. Howling with fury, Saix stuffed his hand into his cloak, undoubtedly planning to grab his hidden knives. Luxord gasped in horror and pinned Saix's arms behind him, preventing what was sure to be a full-blown crisis from ever occuring. People were already staring, and some of those standing or sitting closest to the Nobodies had frantically relocated. Marluxia shook his head.

"Let's just go, all of you," he said tiredly. Luckily, the entrance to the ride was already within sight, so the walk was extremely short. Standing outside the building, Axel looked up to see a gigantic swinging clock designed to look like a smiling face. Grimacing, he tapped Zexion on the shoulder and pointed.

"Look, it's already looking bad, and we're not even inside. C'mon, Zexy, sit this one out so we both have an excuse to skip it."

Zexion snickered. "I'd rather see you suffer," he replied. Axel glared.

"You know what? Just for that, I'm leaving your name out on that Christmas card."

Saix, overhearing this, turned and sighed. "Axel, I'm telling you, we don't even celebrate holidays."

"And, like I said before, we're starting this year. Imagine that, Zexion, the first _ever_ Organization XIII Christmas card, and your name is the only one left out. Sucks to be you."

"Sucks that I don't care," Zexion answered, flickling carelessly at one of the drawstrings on his cloak.

At this point, the group had already reached the front of the line. A staff member loaded all eight of them into a boat, waving cheerfully. "Enjoy your ride!"

"Oh believe me, I _won't_," Axel snarled. The staff member's smile faded temporarily, but then a button was pressed that sent the boat gliding towards the interior of the ride. Demyx thrust both hands in the air, screaming and cheering and flailing. Larxene punched him in the ribs, glaring even as Demyx began to cry in pain.

"This is a _quiet_ ride, Demyx. Be _quiet_. Or, die."

"But Larxee, I was just being excited..."

"There's nothing to be excited about, Demyx," Axel said angrily. "This is going to be _hell_."

Suddenly, in the quiet, a cheerful tune with currently intelligable lyrics could be heard. "Hey, what's that sound?" Roxas asked, turning to the others. They all listened for a moment, but still had no answers.

And then, without warning, the song exploded around them.

"_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears, it's a world of hopes and a world of fears..._"

"Oh my god, what _is_ this madness?!" Axel yelped, covering his ears and wincing as if in pain. "This is just _awful_!"

"..._there's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware, it's a small world after all._"

All around them, various moving dolls representing different worldwide cultures bobbed and swayed to the unending, hypnotizing music. The boat traveled through many rooms, each room representing a different part of the world with dolls that represented that area's culture. And, in each room, the song was sung in a different language.

"I CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY'RE SAYING ANYMORE!" Axel shrieked, tearing at his hair. "BUT IT WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Roxas was just as frantic and wide-eyed as his friend was. "Dolls, dolls, everywhere, dolls, dolls," he chanted to himself, rocking back and forth with his knees clasped to his chest. "Dolls, singing, smiling, dolls, small world, after...all..."

Larxene looked quite disgusted, her eyes squinted together as if it hurt to look at the dolls. "This _is_ pretty bad," she said quietly, twisting a lock of hair nervously. Saix nodded his agreement, grinding his teeth together and shivering with anger. Luxord, along with Marluxia, looked completely dazed and confused, and, of course, Demyx was singing along as loud as he possibly could.

"IIIIIT'S A SMALL WORLD AAAAFTER ALL! IIIIIT'S A SMALL WORLD AAAAFTER ALL!"

"Demyx, for the love of all that is vile and corrupt in this world, _please_, stop," Axel pleaded, still pulling at his hair in agony. Little whisps of his red hair were beginning to collect around him, and Roxas had since gone completely glazed over and was staring off into space, still chanting nonsense to himself. Zexion, sitting beside him, was lazily poking his finger in and out of the water through which the boat was traveling, completely immune to the situation.

Two more minutes passed, and finally, Axel couldn't take it anymore. "Roxas, Roxas, buddy, snap out of it!" Shaking his friend desperately, he finally got the boy to at least look at him. "We need to stop this, now, and there's no way to get out! So here, we'll do it like the cowboys used to do: you punch me at the same time I punch you, and we'll both go down."

Zexion glanced at him. "Didn't the cowboys do that with _guns_?"

"Trust me," Axel shrieked, "if I had a gun, I would have ended this so very long ago."

"We've been on the ride for five minutes."

"DON'T PUSH ME! I'M A MAN ON THE EDGE, ZEXION!"

"More like a man _off_ of the edge," Saix said to himself.

"Axel..." Roxas said quietly, holding up a fist. "It has to stop."

"You're right, good buddy, you're right." Holding up his own fist, Axel began to count off. "1...2...3...go!" Immediately, they both punched forward, knocking each other out. Zexion, watching this happen, couldn't help but laugh. Marluxia stared at him.

"Are you disturbed, or something?"

"It's this _ride_ that's disturbed," Larxene whispered, "and coming from me, that means so much."

After what seemed like an eternity, the ride finally ended. Larxene, Demyx, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, and Zexion climbed out of the boat, standing back on solid ground. Axel and Roxas, however, were still knocked out, slumped in the very back of the boat.

"What do we do with them?" Marluxia asked, turning to the other Nobodies.

Saix shrugged. "Leave them there." Immediately, Larxene began laughing.

"I like that idea!"

"We can't just leave them there, someone's going to ask questions..."

"Which is where Zexion comes in," Larxene said matter-of-factly, pushing him forward. "Go ahead, Zex, distract that girl running the ride for a second."

Without a word, Zexion nodded, stepped towards the girl working the controls, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, I have a question." As the girl turned around, he took off his hood, flipped his hair, and stared straight into her eyes. "Does my hair look okay to you?" The girl sighed a bit too loudly, almost literally melting in front of him.

"Y-Yes, it's uh...perfect..."

"No, I'm serious."

From nearby, Larxene nodded to herself as if she had coached Zexion in this art before.

"That's it, sell it with your eyes. Sell it..." Luxord stared at her in horror.

"There's something very wrong about that."

"But also something very right," she replied, dancing over and pressing a button on the control panel. The girl working it, of course, was completely transfixed by Zexion and didn't notice this happening at all--nor did she notice the boat with Axel and Roxas move back into the interior of the ride, out of sight. Returning to stand beside the other Nobodies, she sighed contentedly and grinned. "All right, all done!"

Almost instantly, Zexion turned and walked back over, replacing his hood upon his head. Stopping next to Larxene, he thrust his hand out in front of her. "Pay up." Larxene rolled her eyes and dropped a chocolate bar into his hand.

"Oh my god," Marluxia yelped, "was that a candy bar? You can't give him a candy bar!"

"Well," Larxene replied, "I believe I just did."

With that said, the Nobodies walked away together, leaving "It's a Small World" behind.

But for Axel and Roxas, another 13 minutes of torture was about to begin.


	10. Their Worst Nightmare

**roku-chan says:** Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of _Organization XIII Goes Disney?. _You guys have been so good to me so far, with all the great comments and everything. I really appreciate all the support. Keep it up! Also, be sure to check out my **new **website and join my mailing list! The link to my new homepage can be found on my profile page. Also, if you're concerned about the length of this chapter (or lack thereof, I should say), worry not! This chapter is short because I had to divide it from the next chapter...otherwise, it would have been way longer than the others!

**UPDATED 7/29/08 - **Hey, just notifying everyone of a slight change of plans! Writing the Haunted Mansion chapter proved to be much harder than I expected. I myself have never been on the ride, so it was especially hard to capture some of what goes on just from viewing YouTube videos and reading online walkthroughs. I also anticipated the ride to be absolutely horrifying, which would allow for a lot of comedic activity based on the characters' reactions...but it turned out that the ride isn't very scary at all. So, I'm saving that opportunity for another ride - one that I _have_ been on - The Tower of Terror! Look forward to that in a later chapter, once our heroes reach the MGM park. For now, look forward to the _new _Chapter 11, featuring Splash Mountain!

**Note:** the ending of this chapter has also changed slightly to accomodate the change in subject for the upcoming chapter.

* * *

"Ugh...where _am_ I...Roxas?"

Axel had just begun stirring awake after previously volunteering himself to be punched unconcious. Unsure of his surroundings, which seemed to be nothing but empty blackness, he roughly nudged Roxas, who was slumped over beside him. "Roxas, wake up! C'mon, you idiot! Where the heck are we?" Roxas didn't budge. Sighing impatiently, Axel grabbed his friend by the shoulders and began rocking back and forth, pulling Roxas with him. "Waaaaaake uuuuuuuup!" he yelled. Unbeknownst to him, the two friends were back on the "It's a Small World" ride, sitting in the same boat they had sat in the first time through. Due to Axel's continued shaking of Roxas, and the momentum he had built up as a result, the boat had begun to sway dangerously. Finally, and without warning, it tipped far enough to one side that both Axel and Roxas were dumped out of it into waist-deep, lukewarm water. The shock of the fall and the sudden state of wetness was what woke Roxas up. Screaming and flailing, he floundered blindly for a moment before realizing he wasn't in any danger. Looking up at Axel with wide, confused eyes, he asked the now redundant question: "Where are we?"'

"I don't know," Axel said shortly, "I was hoping you would."

"Where's everyone else?" Roxas continued, looking around anxiously.

"I don't _know_."

"Why are we in _water?_"

"_I don't know._"

Roxas groaned. "Some help you are!"

"Like you're any better!" Axel shouted back. The two boys glared at each other for a moment before Roxas suddenly turned his head away, staring off into the distance.

"Axel...do you hear that?"

"Hear _what_?"

"That...noise."

"I don't hear any _noise_."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Well maybe if you'd shut your mouth for a second, you would." Axel scowled, but obeyed. Silencing for a moment, he listened carefully to try and pick up on what Roxas was hearing. After a moment, it became clearer: a soft, barely recognizable tune, one that seemed to be repeating itself every few seconds. Curious, Axel walked in the direction of the sound. Not wanting to be left behind in the dark, watery passage, Roxas followed.

"It sounds familiar," he said quietly, "but I can't put my finger on it."

"You know, maybe we're dreaming, or something," Axel suggested. "Maybe _I'm_ dreaming, and you just happen to be in my dream. Trapped with me in a dark tunnel filled with water."

Roxas grimaced. "Cause that's not a creepy thought, or anything."

Mere seconds later, a light clicked on, illuminating the area. There was a split second of complete silence, and in that moment, suspended in time before the unfolding of the inevitable events to come, Roxas and Axel both noticed the same thing: _the dolls._

"Oh...my god..." Roxas whispered. Axel shook his head in disbelief.

"But I don't wanna be in a small world again..."

"_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears, it's a world of hopes and a world of fears..._" the dolls began to sing. After being frozen in fear for a moment, Axel grabbed his friend by the arm and bolted towards the entrance to the adjacent room in the ride's sequence, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" he chanted, slapping himself with his free hand.

"Axel! Axel, what are you _doing_?" Roxas shrieked, coughing and sputtering as he was dragged under the water a bit. Wiggling himself free from Axel's grasp, he stumbled after him as they passed through yet another room filled with singing, dancing dolls.

"THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE, ROXAS! I GOTTA GET OUT OF IT!"

"Axel, I don't think this is a nightmare! It's _real_!"

"..._it's a small world after all..._"

"Well in _that_ case," Axel snapped back, "_run faster_!"

The two struggled onward, splashing madly through the murky water as they desperately tried to escape the ever-present din of the "It's a Small World" song. After about ten minutes of continuous running, Roxas suddenly flopped against the dolls' platform, panting. Axel spun around, noticed his friend falling behind, and boldly ran back towards him.

"No, Axel, keep going! I'll catch up! Save yourself!" Roxas yelled, pointing towards the next room. "Go!" Axel shook his head, indignantly approaching and lifting Roxas off of the platform. Throwing him over his shoulder, he continued towards the next room, sloshing through the water. Roxas began punching Axel's back and shoulders in anger, kicking his feet wildly. "Hey, stop! _Put me down!_"

"No can do, private! A soldier never leaves a man behind!"

"Axel, you _moron_, we're not in the army! I mean it; let go of me _now_!"

Before Roxas could say any more, however, the music ended abruptly as pure sunlight broke around them. The dolls and darkness were gone, replaced by a crowd of confused and horrified-looking tourists and shocked ride attendants; their eyes widened slowly as they all took in this scene of two soaked, frantic-looking boys in black cloaks standing in the waist-deep water, their abandoned ride-boat silently gliding onwards behind them.

"Oh...um...hi," Axel said quietly.

The girl at the controls (who Zexion had previously seduced) only raised an eyebrow as she replied. "Hello..."

There was a long, awkward pause to follow. Axel cleared his throat after a few moments to break the building tension. "Well, uh...I guess...we'll be going then," he said calmly, climbing out of the small waterway. Countless sets of eyes still followed them as he walked away from the "It's a Small World" attraction, still carrying a horrified Roxas over one shoulder. Finally, when they had reached a small convienence area nearby, Axel put him down. The two soggy, bewildered Nobodies stood still for a moment, ignoring the stares they got as puddles of water gathered at their feet. "Where do you think the rest of them went off to?"

"Oh, who?" Roxas said sarcastically, suddenly seeming very angry. "You mean our horrible excuses for friends who left us unconcious on a demonic children's ride?"

"Talking about us?" a voice asked from behind him. Turning around to see who it was, Roxas could only glare when he noticed that it was Larxene, followed by the other five Nobodies. Demyx waved as Saix and Luxord stifled their laughter. "So boys," she said, giggling, "was it even _better_ the second time?"

"Why I oughta..." Axel growled, winding up to punch her. In a split second, Larxene's entire demeanor shifted from amused to violent. Snapping her fingers, she thrust her hand out until it was just in front of Axel's face, so close that he could see the building spark twitching between her fingertips. He froze.

"I _dare you_ to try and lay a _finger_ on me," she hissed. Axel paused, watching the spark for a moment, before apparently deciding that this battle was not worth fighting. Lowering his fist, he resorted to mumbling angrily to himself and kicking a nearby wall dejectedly.

"I can't believe you guys just _left_ us there," Roxas snapped. "And now we're completely soaked. That was low."

"Eh, at least we didn't leave the park entirely," Marluxia said with a shrug. "We could have, but we didn't."

"Yeah," Demyx added, "all we did was go and leave Zexion at that 3-D movie..."

"Because _someone_ gave him a candy bar..." Luxord explained, glaring pointedly at Larxene. She rolled her eyes and went back to conjuring up more tiny sparks.

"A candy bar? And then you _left him alone in public?!_" Roxas shrieked, staring at them all incredulously. "What were you thinking?!"

"Uh, well, we really weren't _thinking_ much," Marluxia pointed out, "we just wanted him off our hands."

"Yeah, it's not like we can't go back and get him," Saix grumbled. "He's probably too disoriented to even find his way out of the theater."

Roxas sighed loudly, shaking his head. "Well, we probably _should_ go get him."

Marluxia nodded. "All right, fine, fine, don't have a moment or anything. Come on, let's go pick him up." He lead the way towards the 3-D movie theater, with Roxas and the others in pursuit. Larxene was at the back of the group, so she was the one to notice that Axel wasn't following. He had remained in place, scuffing his shoe across the ground, still dripping wet. Watching him for a moment, she groaned.

"Oh come _on_, Axel, suck it up. We'll get you some therapy or whatever. Let's just catch up with them."

"No amount of therapy will _ever_ make that experience okay," Axel argued.

"No amount of therapy will ever make _you_ okay, in general. You're a lost cause. Get over it. Now let's _go_."

Without any further arguement, Axel walked off with her. After a few moments, he looked over at her. "Hey, Lar?"

"What do you have to say _now_?"

"...am I really a lost cause?"

"Yes," she said impatiently, "you're absolutely hopeless, I promise."

"...awesome."

"..._awesome?_"

"Lost causes are _sexy_," Axel said matter-of-factly, his proud, stupid grin stretching from ear to ear. Larxene just stared at him, scowling in complete disgust.

"Really, Axel...I sometimes wonder if you ever hear yourself talking."

* * *

About ten minutes later, the Nobodies reached the "Philarmagic" 3-D theater. The movie had apparently not ended yet, so the seven of them stood expectantly by the exit, not wanting to let Zexion leave without being recovered by the group. A few moments passed before the double doors swung open and people began to pour out of them. As they all scanned the slow-moving crowd for their blue-haired comrade, a few startling comments were overheard.

"Mommy, wasn't that movie cool? I think it was," gushed one little girl as she tugged excitedly on her mother's sleeve. Her mother nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes, I thought so too," she said nicely. However, she then turned to her husband with a disgusted expression. "Would have been better if that guy a few rows ahead of us had kept his mouth shut..." she grumbled.

"Mmm, I know," the man muttered, "that _was_ pretty bad...what was that one thing he said, at that part with the Little Mermaid?"

"Oh god," the woman whispered, shaking her head, "I don't even want to repeat it. That was _horrible_."

A few more people walked by, bringing along even more suspicious chatter.

"Who on earth would come to a _children's_ theme park in such a state? It's obscene, that kind of behavior..." one woman complained aloud.

Two teenage girls came walking out together. One turned to the other, giggling. "Haha, that guy near us was _hilarious_, don't you think?"

"Nuh-uh, he was like, _really_ drunk, or something."

"But he was _sooo_ hot, besides that."

"...yeah, but still, he was, like..._high_. It was like, really weird."

"Whatever. He was hot anyway."

"Oh _crap_," Roxas said, listening to all of this with horror. "Are you hearing what they're saying?" he asked as he turned to look at Marluxia. The older Nobody nodded slowly, looking slightly concerned.

"Yes, I'm beginning to regret leaving him here..."

"_Beginning to?_" Roxas snapped incredulously.

"I'm just glad he didn't directly offend anyone."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DRUNK GUY _SPIT ON ME_," a man screamed suddenly, flailing angrily as he stormed away from the area. All of the Nobodies watched him go, wide-eyed.

"...Well, looks like you spoke too soon on that one," Saix said, sneering. Marluxia went pale.

"Hey, I see him!" Demyx called, waving his arms to get the attention of the others. Once he had, he pointed towards the back of the crowd. Sure enough, there was Zexion, staggering after the mass of people and screaming at them randomly. Luxord sighed loudly, rubbing at his forehead.

"Just grab him then, Demyx..." Following these instructions, Demyx reached out and plucked Zexion from the crowd, pulling him into the tight circle that the Nobodies had now created. Sputtering in confusion and surprise, Zexion wobbled amongst them for a moment before fixing his eyes on Larxene and grinning.

"Hey there sexy," he muttered, "I just been everywhere and back again..."

"Sure you have, Zexion, sure you have," she grumbled, clenching her fists as miniscule bolts of lightning jumped out of them.

"I was there, and they were here, and we were nowhere together, and the colors, guys, _the colors_..."

Roxas, watching Zexion rant about his "experience", could only grimace. "It kind of sickens me that he managed to trip out to a Disney movie."

"Eh, it's been done," Axel said calmly. Roxas' eyes widened as he took a step away from his friend.

"I _swear_," Larxene hissed as Zexion continued rambling, "if he doesn't stop _right now_..."

"You asked for it by giving him the chocolate in the first place," Saix snapped, glaring at her. "Don't you go getting all pissy."

"Wow, Saix, that's an interesting choice of words for a man such as yourself," Axel said loudly.

"WHO'S GETTING PISSY?!" Larxene shrieked as the lightning bolts in her hands grew frighteningly larger.

Noticing the rising tension in the group, Marluxia thrust the park map into their midst, eagerly pointing towards a particular nearby attraction. "Here, here, what do you guys think about this ride? Want to go on this one now?"

"...Splash Mountain?" Luxord raised an eyebrow. "That sounds rather..._wet._"

"I DON'T LIKE WET," Axel snapped, his voice rising an octave in obvious distress. Saix rolled his eyes.

"Oh please; it's a _children's_ ride. You mean to say you can't _handle_ that?"

Axel paused a moment to stare at him. "...I can too handle that."

"Good then, off we go!" Marluxia shouted, shooing the others away from the theater. "We're walking, we're walking, we're walking..."

"Geez, what's the rush?" Roxas asked suddenly, dodging a shove from him.

"Security was looking at Zexion funny."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"We _know_, Zexion," they all shouted back in unison.


End file.
